


The Third Tallest

by Pharuhi13



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Rivalry, Romance, Stranded
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-01-29 03:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pharuhi13/pseuds/Pharuhi13
Summary: What if their was a third Tallest. Tallest Blue was chosen along side with Red and Purple but something happened to Blue before Zim was exiled to Earth.
Relationships: Almighty Tallest Red/Almighty Tallest Purple/Original Character, Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	1. Prologue

The Irken Armada is currently scavagening the universe invading some planets while destroying way more. 

They are ruled by three Tallest, Red, Purple and Blue. 

All three rule over the Irken race due to them being the same height. 

The Tallests can be found in a meeting room with a table, three chairs and all sorts of snacks such as donuts, chips, candy, etc discussing how they will conquer the universe. 

“The most valuable planets we should send our invaders to slowly take over while we destroy others.” says Blue currently sitting down with her hands folded together. 

“Great idea!” Says Purple whole stuffing his face and waving a donut back and forth. 

Red is sipping away at a soda, seeming bored as always. 

Blue looked at them in annoyance and thought ‘How are these two really my co-rulers?’

Blue sighed putting her folded hands on her lap, “well, are you going to say or contribute something to the conversation?”

“I like your idea,” says Purple while Red replies, “Yeah, your idea.” Both of them still eating and drinking away not taking things seriously. 

Zaz, Blue’s personal Irken, stands still next to Blue but does shift his eyes between the three but mostly between the Tallest Red and Purple silently. 

“Since you have nothing. We are done here.” Says Blue starting to get up but Red and Purple quickly stands up and pushes, on each of her shoulder, to sit back now. 

“No, we still have to discuss our Anniversary.” quickly explains Purple not wanting to feel Blues’d wrath for pushing her down. 

“Yeah what Purple said,” follows Red. 

Blue looks left and right at them. She folds her arms and replies, “You two. Not wanting to discuss our plan of attack but when it comes to frivolous thing, it comes to your attention and focus.”

“Hey, we do pay attention! Plus we are currently on course for Operation Impending Doom 1,” says Purple lowering head head down toward Blue. 

“Plus you need to relax. You plan and work all the time. Our anniversary is coming up and it’s a day just for us to celebrate our union together,” says Red moving behind Blue where he puts his hands on her shoulders. 

Purple straightens up and says, “Also Red and I have something special planned. You don’t want to disappoint us, do you?” 

Blue wasn’t sure what to say. It’s true she does work hard to make sure the empire is running, she puts in more work than Red and Purple which they do their part. Plus it would be nice for them to have a whole day to themselves without stupid Irken bothering them, a certain Irken comes to mind. 

Mind already made up she replies, “Fine. Your both right.” Blue stands up and turns to face them. “It has been a while since we’ve had anytime to ourselves and I should reward you from time to time.” She says with a smirk.

Red and Purple grin. All three move forward and intertwine their antenna for a moment. 

Zaz who was here the whole time turns around with a small blush on his cheeks. 

“Oh, before I forget,” says Blue breaking contact and taking a step back to look at them, “I will be traveling to one of our other ships in the other quadrant on the opposite side.”

“What!” says Purple “Since when!” says Red. Both at the same time.

Blue narrows her eyes and crosses her arms. “Since a while ago remember. I told you both about it.”

Red and Purple stare ahead.

Flashback:

Red and Purple were standing on the control deck eating snacks when Blue enters with Zaz in front of her. Zaz steps aside to let Blue stop behind them. 

“Red, Purple” calls out Blue. “Yeah” they both answer back. Blue stops behind them while they keep staring ahead.

“I’m going to inspect a couple of our ships in the other quadrant in a couple weeks but I should be back for our anniversary. Ok?” Blue tells them. 

“Sure, got it.” Replies Purple not paying attention to what she said. “Yeah, no problems.” Answers Red afterward. 

End Flashback

‘Crap’ they both thought. Blue was still staring at them. 

“Of course we remember. Don’t be silly Blue.” says Red walking up to her, uncrossing her arms and holding her hands. 

“Yeah!” yells out Purple walking around Blue, hugging her from behind.

Zaz coughs in that moment. All three Tallest turn to look at him. 

“I’m sorry my Tallest but Tallest Blue we must go. The ship will depart soon.” says Zaz. 

“Shut pipsqueak! Can’t you see that we're having a moment!” Yells Red.

“Yeah” follows Purple. 

Blue swipes them away from her. “Quiet you two! Don’t you dare insult my Zaz,” she turns toward Zaz, “Thank you for reminding me.”

Blue turns toward Red and Purple with soft eyes. “It’s time for me to go. I should be back in time for our anniversary in which I shall be all yours and you will be all mine.” 

Blue gives a small smirk, turns around and walks out with Zaz following. 

Red and Purple watch her go for a minute in a daze thinking of all sorts of things that could happen before snapping out of it and try to quickly catch up. 

In the hangar where all the ships are kept, Blue and her Irken Zaz will be taking one of the smaller ships wanting to quickly go and come back. 

While the Irkens are stocking and preparing the ship, the three Tallest are watching and giving orders. 

“Do you have to go? Why can’t you send someone else?” whines Purple sagging down with a frown. 

Blue uses one finger to bring his head up and answers, “Because I want to see for myself how they are doing. We are leaders and we have to inspect how our fleet is running and get rid of any problems. Understand?”

Purple nods and straightens up.

Zaz appears before them and says, “The preparations are ready my Tallest. Whenever you are ready.” He stands to attention awaiting orders.

“That’s my cue. Take care boys and be ready for my return, ok?” Blues says turning towards her mates waiting for them to answer. 

“Of course, everything will be ready for when you return.” Replies Red walking towards Blue giving her a quick kiss and steps back. 

“Yeah, what he said” replies Purple doing the same but holding a bag of donuts. 

Blues smiles at them with a light blush. She turns around and walks toward the ship with Zaz nodding at Red and Blue before walking behind her. 

Red and Purple wave good-bye but can’t wait for her return. 

What they didn’t know was that Blue wouldn’t make it in time for their anniversary or soon.


	2. Zim

It has been a couple days since Blue has been away. She was due to arrive soon. Red and Purple were taking this time to rearrange their quarters. They shared a large room for all three but they each had desperate rooms for when they needed a break from each other. 

Purple was in charge of snacks so he piled up in all sorts and quantities of snacks that he order the smaller Irkens to get him. 

Red was adding more pillows, checking on music and that their ‘equipment’ was cleaned and checked. 

“Isn’t this great!” says Purple munching away at some donuts. 

“Purple, your not suppose to be eating. Your suppose to help me get ready” says Red waving his finger at Purple. 

Purple just waves at him. “Everything is ready. We just need Blue to arrive.”

Red stares at him thinking, “now that you mention it, Blue should be here already. It doesn’t usually take long for here to check up on some ships.”

While Red and Purple are standing in their room awaiting Blue. 

Outside their quarters at two Irkens arguing with each other. 

“You tell them!” One of them says in a whisper pushing the other one forward. 

“No way! They will kill me or us” whispers the other angrily. 

“Well, they have to know!” 

“Why does it have to be me anyways!”

“Cause your the one who received the message, stupid! 

The two Irkens started slapping at each other not knowing that Red and Purple can hear their arguing though they weren’t sure exactly what they were saying. 

Red and Purple exit their quarter and watches them. “Should we stop them?” whispers Purple. “Meh, let them fight.” answered Red. 

The fight escalated to where one of them pushes the other down and their foot down on their chest yelling “HA!”

Red and Purple clap obviously bored of their antics.

Both Irken widen their eyes and scramble to stand up properly. 

One of the Irkens quickly says, “My Tallest! Squirt has something important to say to you” 

The Irken known as Squirt, shivers in fear as the Tallest stare at him.

“Well,” says Red folding his arms in a cross, “this better be urgent. Blue should be arriving soon and we don’t want to be disturbed when they get here.”

Squirt swallows thickly, “That might be an issue, My Tallest. We just received word that Tallest Blue ship ran into some complications,” this he said slowly, “and exploded.”

Silenced rang. Both Irken where getting nervous the longer it went on with the Tallest just staring at them. 

They both burst out laughing. 

Squirt and the other weren’t sure how to take this. 

“That’s so funny! As if that would happen.” says Purple. “Yeah and who ever thought of that should be thrown out of the airlock.” follows Red. 

This was really awkward. 

“I’m very sorry My Tallest but we weren’t lying. Tallest Blue’s ship did explode and there is no sign of her and the Irken Zaz.” Replies Squirt. 

The Tallest stop laughing and get a serious look on their face. 

“Are you saying that our Blue’s ship exploded and there is no sign of them anywhere.” says Red getting closer and angrier to Squirt while the other Irken slowly moves away from him. 

“Y-yes” replies Squirt with a small voice, crouching down on himself. 

Red says nothing just glaring down at him. Purple wasn’t sure how to take this. Blue, their Blue is gone. 

“R-red” says Purple softly. Red turns around and enters the room with Purple following behind him. 

Squirt relaxes bit, happy he wasn’t harmed or going to be thrown out of the airlock. Before both Irken can walk away, they hear loud noises from the Tallest room such as things being thrown and the die Tallest raising their voices. 

This was a sad day. Tallest Blue while similar to Red and Purple in their torment of Irkens was one of the better Tallest the Irkens knew wouldn’t pick on them for enjoyment but rather out of how incompetent they were. They had a better chance of talking to Blue about duties and how to get better. 

Not only did they lose a Tallest but they lost a leader and pillar for the other two Tallest. Who knew without Blue, the Tallest would be. 

Squirt worried for everyone’s sake. They were fucked. 

One Irken year later 

It was time for the great assigning where all Irkens came to watch the invaders be given a planet. 

Red and Purple gave a speech and assigned the invaders their planet but before they could finish, Zim arrives.

Zim was a failure of an Irken. He nearly destroyed Irk during Operation Impending Doom 1. 

Red and Purple were getting annoyed with him. It was bad enough that he destroyed their first plan, which their Blue planned out for them, but to nearly kill them all was another. The thing was, Zim was a hard one to get rid of. 

If Blue were here, she would probably take him under her wing… or just kill him but sadly she wasn’t here anymore. 

Red and Purple after that day changed, not by much but they did change. They took up running the empire more seriously as that was what Blue would have wanted. 

If they couldn’t kill Zim that they would have to get him as far away from them as possible. 

With that, they ‘exiled’ Zim to the edge of the known universe hoping he either dies or gets lost to never be heard from again. 

Zim, the fool, goes about it happily thinking he was assigned an important mission with his defective SIR named GIR. 

Zim does get lost but eventually find the planet Earth, where he tries to blend in. 

Zim enrolls in the humans education system known as Skool to gather more information about the Earth where he meets his arch enemy Dib. 

He meets his humans classmates and his first period teacher, Ms. Bitters. 

Dip already accuses him of being an alien but the other students consider a freak and crazy for his outburst and alien nonsense. 

Zim thought taking over the Earth will be a piece of cake. 

The teachers were all harsh except for Mr. Elliot and Ms. Azul. 

When it reached time for Art class, Ms. Azul had them paint the solar system. 

Zim thought it was stupid but he couldn’t help but feel suspicious of Ms. Azul. She kept watching him and so did her human pet, Zach. 

Zim wasn’t sure what to think of this but he ignored it. No one will get in the way of his taking over. 

Once skool ended, Zim quickly returned home while being chased by Dip. “GIR, get over here!” yelled out Zim into his communicator. 

Zim was able to get away from Dip with GIR’s help.

The doorbell rang, Zim and GIR looked over. Who was at the door, probably Dip. 

Zim looked out the window and answered the door. 

His art teacher, Ms. Azul and her human pet Zach, stood outside. 

“I’m very sorry for disturbing you Zim but I wanted to speak to you about something.” says Ms. Azul. 

Zim wasn’t sure how to take this but he had and important mission to accomplish but he hoped they come and go quickly so he answers, “Of course Ms.Azul. Please come in.” Zim moves aside to let them in. 

They both stepped inside. While Zim closes the door he asks, “what brings you here Ms. Azul?”

“Oh, it has to do with what an Irken invader is doing on this planet.”

Before Zim could process the question, he is tackled down by metal tentacles and GIR is shut down by another. 

Zim looks up and sees that they come from Ms. Azul’s back. 

“Who are you?” questions Zim struggling with the tentacle attached to him.

Before she could answer, her and Zack’s skin are pulled back and what is left are another Irken and Tallest?

Zim was sure how to process this. Another Irken on this planet and it isn’t just any Irken. It’s the dead Tallest Blue and her Irken Zaz standing very much alive.


	3. Alive

Zim wasn’t sure how to process this. The Third Tallest Blue and her servant were alive. 

Blue retracts her tentacles and stands towering over Zim narrowing her eyes.

“I know you, your Zim?” She asked.

Zim quickly gets up and stands tall. “Yes my Tallest, I am Invader Zim. One of Irkens greatest invaders. I was sent here on a secret mission to take over the Earth by Tallest Red and Purple.”

Blue taps her index finger on her chin. Zaz is standing next to her with a bored look. GIR gets up and does his thing. 

“Secret mission you say.” Blue gets to thinking, “so my mates are taking their job more seriously. I must say, my supposed death seemed to change them.”

Zim answers with his hands tensing up, “Of course my Tallest. You are one of our great leaders who strives to make our race the greatest in the known universe.” 

Blue hum softly, “Truly, you know how to kiss ass. That’s for sure.”

Zim gets a shocked expression on his face. Zaz tried to hold in his laughter. 

Blue ignores them both and starts pacing back and forth.

“I must say, my mates are right about the Earth. It’s full of untapped resources that could be most useful for our domination of the universe. If they send you, than you must be one of the greatest.” 

At this, Blue stops pacing and faces Zim. “Tell me, how do you plan to conquer the Earth?”

Zim smirks, straightens his back with an arm behind him and stares, “First, I blend in with the Earthians. Second, learn all about their defenses. Third, take over.”

Blue nods, “Sounds about right but what about the details. That’s just a start and end. How will you accomplish them?”

Zim sweats a bit. He actually hasn’t thought of a detailed plan to take over the earth. He just started. 

Blue waits for an answer. “So you haven’t thought of a detailed plan.” Blue closes her eyes while pinching her nose, or what they have for a nose since they really don’t have those. 

Zim really starts to sweat now. Zaz, who has been silent this whole time speaks up, “My Tallest, Invader Zim has just arrived. Maybe he will have something later once he studies the humans more.”

Zim wasn’t sure how to feel about the servant speaking up for him. He feels annoyed but thankful but mostly annoyed for someone speaking for him. 

“Quiet you, Zim no need your help!”

Blue stares sharply at Zim, “Keep quiet yourself Invader Zim. I’m not impressed at all with your plan. Truly, are you Irks greatest Irken or his your head that big?!”

Zim shrinks down, he’s never been yelled at by a Tallest. He really didn’t want to disappoint.

Blue continues, “But Zaz has a point, you did just arrive by your new statues at the school so I’ll let it slide.” Blue comes closer to Zim, “I hope you blow that air out of your head and start actually being an invader. I’ll be expecting much from you. Understand?”

Zim nods quickly, “Of course, My Tallest! Zim will show you what a great invader he is.”

Blue continues to stare down at him. Zim gets really uncomfortable but eventually she backs up. 

“Now,” Blue begins, “Zim, you have a working communicator to contact the Armada?”

Zim perks up, “Of course, My Tallest. Follow me!”

Zim leads her to a trash can in the kitchen. The trash can takes them down into the base toward a large screen. 

In space with the Armada, Tallest Red and Purple are lounging on folded out chairs in the control center when one of the pilots yelled out, “My Tallest, we have an incoming transmission from...Earth.”

“What is Earth?” questions Purple, on screen Zim shows up.

“Invader Zim reporting sirs. The mission goes well. But surely you expected that from me.”

“Zim… your alive” says Red softly.

“Yess, so very alive and full of goo, mission goo. Don’t be surprised when I have taken over the Earth by the time the Armada gets here but I also have something else to report…,” but before Zim can continue speaking Blue appears on screen and says, “And they better get here or the both of you will be in serious trouble.” Narrowing her eyes at Red and Purple still sitting with drinks.

“BLUE!” Yells out the two Tallest. “Your alive as well.” Says Red. 

Blue nods and says, “Of course I am, I will not be easily killed. What I’m wondering now is how did anyone not find me floating around in space near the explosion. Mmee”

Red and Purple weren’t sure how to react. Their dead mate Blue was alive and on Earth… with Zim. Who they were hoping would disappear forever. 

“Honey bunches, we did look but we couldn’t find any signs of life.” Says Purple quietly. 

Blue raises an eyebrow. “Well, you didn’t look very hard because if you didn’t send Zim to this planet, I wouldn’t have been ever found. It seems to me that you both are doing fine.”

“No, of course not,” quickly says Red, standing up and waving his arms, “how can you say that! We mourned you for months when we couldn’t find you and in your memory deduced to take our roles as leaders more seriously.”

Purple adds, “we will never forget you. Your our mate no matter what happens. We are so happy to see your still alive.” With that, Purple’s eyes start to water.

Blue’s eyes widens start to water as well. “I’ve missed you guys as well. Being the only Irken, including Zaz, is so hard. Their technology is so inferior and I didn’t know if I were to ever see you again.” Blue puts her hand on the screen smiling. 

Red and Purple would do the same but the screen is really big and they are far away from it. 

“We can send our finest ship to get you and return to your rightful place at our side.” says Red excitedly. “Yes! You must return at once.” follows Purple.

Blue gets confused, “aren’t you guys going to come here anyways. I’ll just wait for you guys and watch how Zim plans to conquer the Earth.

‘Shit’ things the Tallest. They didn’t know about the Earth and Zim was just sent there to die. How the hell we they going to explain this to Blue. Especially with Zim right next to her. 

“Eheh, there’s no reason for you to stay any longer on that planet. You heard Zim say it earlier, he has a handle of things there. You are much lore needed here with us.” Red tries to explain.

“Yeah, Zim can take care of himself. What is more important should be our reunion.” Purple says. 

Blue narrows her eyes, Red and Purple start to sweat. 

“You know what…no. I will stay here until you arrive. The Earth is very valuable and would greatly benefit the empire. Plus I want to see ‘Irks Greatest Invader’ at work,” Blue puts her hand up and does the quoting sign and puts it down, “there must be a good reason for sending Zim here and I will see what that is.” Blues puts both her hands down daring with her eyes for Red or Purple to say anything further. 

Red and Purple are left speechless but after a while nods. 

Blue smiles and says, “Than I will see both of you later.” With that, Blue blows a kiss and cuts off the connection. 

Blue sighs and turns toward Zim. “I expect great things from you, Zim. Fail.. well, it’s Best you don’t. Understand?”

Zim salutes her and say, “Don't worry My Tallest. Zim will not let you down.”

“Good. Well, I will leave you now and will be seeing you soon.” With that Blue leaves along with Zaz, who was still here.

When they leave Zim’s house, in their human disguises, Zaz looks up at Blue and says, “My Tallest Blue, why don’t you want to leave this planet and rejoin your fellow Tallest and mates.”

Blue takes a moment to answer, “Because knowing them, there is something else going on here and I will not leave till they tell me what that is, it obviously has to do with Zim. Also that Zim doesn’t seem to have what it takes to conquer the Earth and I won’t let such a potential planet go to waste.”

Zaz nods and they continue walking home.


	4. Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on episode 2. Zim gets a best friend.

Once the communication cut on the Armada's side, Red and Purple started to freak out. 

“What are we gonna do!” Yells out Purple. 

“Blue is alive and she is stuck with that worthless Zim! Just our luck!” yells out Red afterwards, both pacing back and forth. 

The pilots watch as their Tallest pace around the deck. 

One of them whispered to another, “Tallest Blue is alive! Told you.”

“Whatever man,” says the other sullen because he lost the bet. 

“What are you two whispering about.” exclaims Purple, pointing at them. 

“Nothing My Tallest! Just surprised on Tallest Blue’s appearance.” says the first pilot. 

Purple narrows his eyes but forgets it and continues to pace. 

“What are we gonna do? We are heading in the opposite direction of Urth.” says Red outloud. 

“Yeah and she’s with Zim!” follows Purple. 

“Hold on!” Says Red suddenly, everyone stops and looks at him.

“What if we get rid of Zim and get Blue back. Like let’s say Zim had an ‘unfortunate’ accident that incapacitated him so we ‘sent’ someone else to take his place. Blue wouldn’t suspect a thing and the Urth would be ours. We get our mate back happy and no more Zim” explains Red with a sinister smile, everyone staring didn’t know how to take it in. 

Purple smiles, “Yeah! But who would we sent?” Finished Purple but confused on how to accomplish it. 

Red raises an eye and says, “Not sure but it had to be someone good. Someone we can count on to get the job done.”

Both Red and Purple start to think on which Irkens could accomplish this mission. 

“What about Tak?” questions one of the pilots. 

“What?” Says Purple, both Tallest turn to stare at the pilot that spoke. 

The pilot shrinks down with the attention everyone is giving him.

“I..I s-said what about Ta-k. S-she failed her In-vader test b-but Tallest Blue went against the control brains order of sending her to Dirt for janitorial duties. She hates Zim because he was the reason she couldn’t make it.” explains the pilot quickly wanting the attention away from him. 

The Tallest were confused, who was Tak? 

The pilot seeing the Tallest confusion continued, “Tallest Blue calls her ‘Hot Head’ due to her anger.”

“Oh, yeah now I remember!” Exclaimed Purple. Red snaps his fingers as he remembers. 

“So I guess we got our man.. er girl.” says Red happily along with Purple. 

Back on Earth, Zim is currently at lunch being disgusted by the food when he overhears a blond girl take about him not having friends and how inhuman it was. 

Zim starts to look around the other children and their friends while imagining himself getting caught by not having friends. 

He sees his Tallest disguise as Ms. Azul interacting with her Irken Zaz as if they were friends. 

Zim continued to look around until he sets his eyes on the reject table. He walks up to a boy with black hair, dark skin, black or gray shirt and pants with a skull on the shirt. 

“I’m looking for a friend would you be..” Zim gets interrupted by the boy who says, “I was born with webbed fish toes. Like some kinda horrible fish boy. Wanna see?”

Zim gets disgusted and steps back away. 

He walks up to another boy and starts, “Would you-“ but the boy runs off screaming. 

“Squealy fool! These humans should be honored to be even considered as possible friends of Zimmm.” He turns toward the other reject students and says, “who among you feels are worthy enough to be my best friend.”

The students smile. Zim walks toward the table and says, “Good! I have devised some simple tests to determine who is the worthiest.”

From a distance, Blue along with Zaz watch Zim and his fiasco. Blue shakes her head, “What is that fool doing?”

Zaz answers, “it seems he is trying to make friends to blend in with the humans.”

Blue hums and says, “Not a bad idea to blend in. Maybe he does know what he is doing.”

Zaz turns to look up at his Tallest quickly and turns back to watch Zim. He doubts it. 

Back with Zim, he puts the students through strange test such as how absorbent they are, their electrical conductivity, and finally something to do with a squirrel and toy taxi. 

Blue watches with amusement. Zaz just thinks how much stupider Zim could get but it seems Zim found himself a friend. 

Zim’s new friend is called Keith. “Wow, I’ve never won anything before. I promise I’ll be the best most loyal friend ever.” Says Keith who gives Zim a hug and continues, “I’m so happy,” with tears in his eyes. 

“Don’t touch me.” Says Zim pushing Keith away. 

“Looks like someone found himself a friend.” Says Blue to Zaz watching the scene unfold. “But will it end well, My Tallest.” replies Zaz.

Blue shrugs and says, “who knows. Lets keep watching. I’ve hadn’t had this much fun in a while.” She chuckles. 

Zaz says nothing and continues to be unimpressed. 

Zim drags Keith away, confronts the blonde girl about having a friend and continues on with Keith in hand. 

Zim goes around the school day showcasing Keith as his friend. 

As they near Zim’s house, he turns to Keith while opening the door and says, “I want to congratulate you Keith on a job well done. You make the most convincing friend but now that the world is satisfied by my knack for companionship, I don’t think I will be requiring your services any longer. Our mission together is done. Good job soldier! Be gone with you.”

As Zim closes his door to Keith, Keith interrupts with, “Hey, you got any video games?”

Zim answers yes but closes the door and leans against it with sighing in relief. 

“How was your day with your new ‘friend’” asks Blue sitting on the couch with Zaz and GIR, eating some snacks and watching a monkey on the television. 

This startled Zim, “My Tallest, what are you doing here?”

Blue is munching on some chips when she answers, “Waiting for you to get home and report. So again, how was your day with your new friend?”

“It went well my Tallest! It seems that I have no need for Keith now that everyone knows I can have friends. A job well done” answers Zim with confidence. 

The three on the couch don’t react but something slides out from under the door and the phone begins to ring. 

Zim answers the phone and it’s Keith on the other end. Blue and Zaz watch him while munching away. 

“Hello,” begins Zim and Keith answers, “Hey buddy! How your doing?” Zim answers, “Keith? I told you I do not require…” Keith interrupts, “I understand Zim. I was thinking maybe if you wanted…” but another line seems to be calling so Zim puts him on hold and answers the other call, “Hello.”

“Heya buddy. Your gonna love the circus!” Answers Keith being the other caller. Zim wasn’t sure how to respond while holding the phone arm's length away. 

“Who’s calling?” Questions Blue looking towards Zim noticing his disturbed expression. 

Zim doesn’t answers but hangs up the phone and rips it out the wall.

“Dramatic much.” Comments Blue. 

Zim looks out his window and sees Keith on a bike riding across the sidewalk in front of his house multiple times. 

He pulls down the curtains quickly and yells for GIR telling to not let anyone in the house while he works in the lab. 

Before he leaves the room, he turns toward Blue and says, “I’m sorry my Tallest but there is nothing to worry about. I’ll be working in my lab so if you need anything GIR will happily give it to you.”

Blue nods and waves him away in dimissial wanting to see what happens next because things were going to get interesting. 

While Zim is away, the doorbell rings. GIR puts on his dog costume and answers the door. Blue and Zaz quickly pull up their disguises and watch as Keith is on the other side. 

When Zim comes up from the lab, Keith is making waffles and bacon while GIR, Zaz and Blue sit around the table. 

“Hey Zim, you showed up just in time for waffles.” says Keith turning towards Zim. 

Blue and GIR get excited for waffles while Zaz is on his phone not seeming to pay attention. 

In anger, Zim yells “Get out of my house! I told you your fired.”

“Don’t you want waffles?” questions Keith in confusion. Zim pushes Keith out of his house will yelling “Out”. 

Inside, Blue is eating the waffles Keith made and comments as Zim enter the kitchen, “Keith knows how to make waffles. I’ll give him that and his loyalty to you is astonishing.”

Zim leaves and sits on the couch fuming. 

Zaz says, “Keith is really getting to him.” Blue hums and says, “that kid is dangerous. Zim better take care of him soon or things are gonna happen.” 

Zaz nods and continues on his phone while Blue finishes up the waffles. 

GIR enters the kitchen with a brown paper bag full of party supplies that he puts on the table which spill out on the floor.

Zim follows behind and asks, “What are you doing GIR.”

GIR answers with “Nothing.” “Nothing or something” replies back Zim.

GIR cracks and tells Zim Keith’s plan to throw a party with all the school kids after school. 

Zim freaks out, “He’s bringing all of the children to our secret lair. Do you even realize what this could mean?”

“Your cover being blown and your mission being in jeopardy.” answers Blue who was still in the kitchen with Zaz while GIR is making cake for the party. 

Zim forgot she was still there. “Exactly My Tallest! This Keith must be taken care of before the whole population of Earth shows up at our doorstep.”

“Thinking of a solution already! Good for you!” Blue says proudly that Zim was going to take serious action. Keith must be dealt with before all our covers are blown…well more like Zim’s. 

Zim goes down to the lab while Blue and Zaz are on the couch watching tv and GIR is still making the cake. 

“Keith should be here soon with school mates.” says Zaz looking at the time. 

Blue just hums and waits for the fireworks. 

Zim is downstairs laughing evilly for a ‘birthday’ present he made. 

Keith opens the front door and yells, “Hey Zim, I’m home.” He runs into the house and waves hello to Blue and Zaz which they wave back. 

Zim shows up at the kitchen entrance with a green present. 

Keith stares and says in excitement, “For me? Oh, you are my bestest friend,” running towards Zim and taking the present, “Thank you Zim.”

Blue and Zaz pay attention, waiting to see what Zim has in store for Keith. 

Keith rips open the present where two mechanical arms reach out to rip out Keith’s eyes and replaces them with mechanical ones which Keith screams but quiets when the mechanical eyes are placed in.

“Keith” says Zim slowly. Keith answers, “Yes.” Zim follows with, “Who's your best friend?” Keith answers, “that would be Zim.”

Zim walks up to Keith with his hands behind his back. 

“When I snap my fingers, the next living thing you see will believe to be your best friend” says Zim to Keith making him look outside the window. 

Zim uses his mechanical legs to get up on the ceiling and snaps his fingers.

Keith snaps out of his trance and sees a squirrel. Which with his mechanical eyes, transforms into Zim and runs away. Keith runs after it.

Zim laughs evilly, “Humans and their friendship. Invader need no one. NO ONE!” The ceiling breaks and Zim falls. 

Blue claps her hands. Zim slowly gets up from falling and turns toward Blue.

“I’m impressed Zim. You eliminated a threat to your mission. Truly, I’m amused by what played out. Poor Keith never saw it coming!” Blues laughs in humor. 

Zim straightens his back and salutes, “Thank you My Tallest for your kind words. Zim aims to please.”

Blue gets up and steps behind Zim patting him on the head before heading towards the door to leave with Zaz opening the door for her. Before she exits, she turns back and says, “keep up the good work and you will be rewarded generously.”

With that she exits and Zaz closes the door behind them leaving Zim alone in his living room.


	5. Dib

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zim gets caught.

In the middle of the night, GIR returns home from getting a chocolate bubblegum milkshake. He walks up the house, leaving the door open, and sits on the couch sucking on the straw struggling.

Zim is down his workshop working on his PAK when the security breach alarm turns on, freaking him out. 

Entering the living room and seeing the front door wide open, Zim sighs. “GIR! You left the door open again.”

GIR happily waves his shake towards Zim and answers, “I got chocolate bubble gum.” Opening his mouth to show Zim. Disgusting. 

“GIR, with an entire planet of enemies waiting for us to drop our guard. We have to be very careful not to have our guard get all… droopy. Understand? What would Tallest Blue say if she saw this.”

While Zim is speaking to GIR, he doesn’t notice a figure crawling all over the ceiling. GIR watches the figure move around, leaving his mouth open. 

“I’m going to take that as a yes.” Says Zim when GIR doesn’t answer, “now I’m going down below to check the laser weasel experiment.,” Zim says while walking towards the door to close it, “I think their ripe by now.”

“Computer! Take me to the weasel.” Zim commands the computer. The floor opens up where a desk was located to the lower levels when Zim hears, “Wow!” and a flash of light.

Zim turns and yells out “Hey!” towards the figure on the ceiling. 

The intruder says, “it wasn’t me” which Zim answers back, “Yes it was. Computer, intruder alert.”

The intruder on the ceiling gets attacked by mechanical tentacles with claws attached to the end. 

The intruder runs around, evading the tentacles when he jumps out an open window next to the front door. 

“Now I have proof Zim. Photographic evidence. Soon your Zim guts will be skewed all over an autopsy table. Hahaha.” The figure says while laughing.

The figure escapes, evading the garden gnomes. 

Zim in anger turns to GIR and says, “You let the window open too!”

“Oh yeah” answers GIR slowly. 

“What’s going on?” Says a voice coming from the kitchen entrance. Zim turns quickly in surprise and yells, “My Tallest!”

Tallest Blue and Zaz were standing in front of the kitchen doorway with snacks. 

“Hey Zim, I would have announced my presence earlier but you were busy downstairs so I made myself at home,” says Blue walking towards the couch and sits down with Zaz following behind and doing the same. 

Zim freaks out for a bit. Did My Tallest watch what happened? Would she get angry? 

“My Tallest, you wouldn’t happen to hear an alarm or see what just happened?” questioned Zim worriedly.

Blue stays silent for a bit and looks around before settling on Zim, “If your talking about Dib, sneaking in and taking a picture of you without your disguise. Than no I didn’t. But I did hear everything that happened. Now the question is this, what are you going to do about it? Dib is truly not fooled by you and now he has evidence of the so called aliens he’s been looking for years for.” 

Zim sweats a bit. What was he gonna do? His Tallest is staring and waiting for Zim to answer. 

“No worries My Tallest. Zim will take care of the human. I will not jeopardize my mission.” Zim answers after a few minutes of silences. 

Blue doesn’t seem impressed but lets it slide. “If you fail, I will deal with it ... along with you. Understand?”

Zim doesn’t want to know what she meant but nods in acceptance. Blue nods back and turns on the TV. 

Zim relaxes a bit and thinks of how he will take care of Dib. 

Dib is at home after skool where Zim didn’t show up, preparing his letter to send the pictures he got of Zim to Mysterious Mysteries Of Strange Mysteries in the kitchen. 

Once he finished, he runs toward his living room to watch them on TV while Gaz is playing her game. 

After the commercial ends for Mysterious Mysteries Of Strange Mysteries finishes, Dip’s arm wiggles on its own. “What?” Dio whispers looking down at his arms. 

Gaz gets annoyed with Dip’s arm moving around, “I’m not doing this Gaz. I don’t have control of my arms.” 

Dip’s arms rip open his letter dropping the disk that held Zim. 

“I’m letting you live this time Dib. Only because I’m still getting through this last level.” says Gaz, jumping off the couch and walking away. 

“But Gaz!” Dip yells out to her as she leaves. Dip’s arm pick up the disk and his TV changes to a video of Zim. 

“Hello Dib.” says Zim on the screen. “What the?” questions Dib in confusion.

“Zim. What are you doing in my TV?”

“I’m not in your TV. I’m transmitting from… inside your body! Spooky, yes? At this very moment I’m inside a microscopic submarine somewhere in your disgusting belly, attached to your arm control nerve.”

Dip is confused, “Arm control nerve?”

“Yes, arm control nerve.”

“In my belly” Dib says slowly not sure how to process this. 

“Yes!”

“Humans don’t have arm control nerves.” 

“Do not question me! I control your arms!” Says Zim in irritation while moving Dip’s arms wildly.

Dip is freaking out at this point, “I don’t understand. How did you get inside of me?”

“A funny story. It begins this afternoon in the cafeteria.” begins Zim. 

During lunch without Dib noticing, Zaz walked up to his table and dropped Zim into his peas and walked away, nodding towards Blue who was watching. Of course Zim doesn’t mention them. 

“Now down to business.” Zim, using Dib's hand, crushes the disk that held the photos taken of him. 

“Nooo” yells out Dip in horror.

Zim laughs evilly.

“You didn’t think I would send the original disk, did you? That was a copy. Only I know where the original disk is.” states Dip, thinking he outsmarted Zim.

Zim stops laughing at that, “Idiot human. I’ll just go to your brain and delete the knowledge of where you hid the master disk and, as an added bonus, I might as well make your entire brain...not smart no more.” 

Dib screams ‘No’ in terror. 

Zim detaches from Dib’s nerve and floats away to find his brain. 

Dip tests his arms movement to make sure he is in control again before running towards his dad to borrow the microscopic sub his dad created to fight Zim. 

Once Dip swallowed the sub and begins his search for Zim. 

When he finds Zim, he chases after him while Zim evades Dip until they end up in his stomach where Zim transforms his ship into a robot. 

Gaz returns and notices Dip playing new game wanting to play as well. Through her yelling at him for not playing right, Dib figures out how to transform his ship. 

They have a mech fight but Dip doesn’t know the controls to his robot so Zim gets the upper hand. 

Gaz wanting a turn and yells at Dip for getting the controls wrong. 

Dip loses a lot of power to his robot that Zim crashes it into a nerve and shocks it, rendering his arms useless. Gaz pushes Dib and takes over for while Zim reaches his brain. 

“Now! Let’s where you are keeping the location of the disk, Dib.” Zim finding the location, starts to zap at the area, which Dib can feel the knowledge leaving him. 

Zim laughs evilly when he completes the deletion. 

“I can’t remember where the file is, Gaz. He did it! He made me forget.” Dip yells out in a panic. 

“Quiet Dib.” 

Zim charges up his robot to destroy Dip’s brain. “And now to unleash stupidity on your entire brain. From this day forth, you will not be a threat to me anymore.”

Before Zim could release the charge onto Dib’s brain, Gaz shows up. Zim releases the charge and prepare to fight. 

Gaz using her superior gaming skills, manages to defeat Zim. 

Dib hoorays in victory while Gaz leaves already bored with it. 

Zim is bruise up and his ship destroyed, “Now for my finishing move,” says Dib walking toward the bathroom. 

Zim is confused by what he meant, “Wait! Dib! What’s going on? Noooooo!”

Blue and Zaz are once again sitting on Zim’s couch watching TV with GIR awaiting Zim. It’s been a while and Blue is getting impatient with him. 

“Where is that little fool?” Says Blue outloud.

Zaz turns his head to look at his Tallest and says, “what do your expect from him? He clearly doesn’t know what he’s doing.”

“Now Zaz, be nice. While Zim clearly isn’t ready for this mission, he does have a lot of potential. He just needs a real hard push to get to it.” states Blue calmly. 

Zaz could only nod at that. He doesn’t question his Tallest. While he didn’t see the appeal of Zim, his Tallest hasn’t been wrong so far. 

Zim enters through the front door tired and defeated, having come from the sewers so very smelly.

Blue turns and looks with a grimace face, “I see you didn’t have a great day.” 

Zim looks up to see his Tallest, “My Tallest, i managed to erase all evidence of myself but could not dispose of Dib. I’m very sorry.”

Blue couldn't stand the sad look. She gets up and walks toward Zim, picks him up with one of her tentacles and brings him down to bathe him. 

Irkens have a special gel that cleans away at their skin due to water burning them. Blue had to learn that the hard way. 

Blue puts Zim down and activates the tub and uses to tentacles to spread it all over his body. Zim still looks down and let’s his Tallest work. 

“Truly Zim, it’s expected you would fail some and win others. It’s learning from our mistakes that makes an invader.” Blue trying to cheer up Zim.

Zim sighs and looks up, “what if I fail my mission completely? I’m one of Irks finest invaders.” 

Blue rolls her eyes, “Oh please, do you think your the only Irken invader that failed their mission. Granted, I did deal with them but luckily for you, I’m here.”

Blue takes hold of Zim’s chin and lifts it up with a sinister smile, “You clearly are lost but I will teach you how to truly invade a planet. Remember, before I became one of the Tallest, I was one of Irks greatest invaders...along with Red and Purple believe it or not.”

Zim gets confused about the last part but doesn’t question it. Gaining new confidence, Zim nods and stands up covered in the cleaning gel. 

“Thank you My Tallest. Your right, it’s only one small defeat. I still have time to invade the Earth and with you here, we will be unstoppable!”

Blue just nods, “that’s nice. Now let’s finish up your bath and get some sleep, we have much to do.”

“Of course, My Tallest!” Zim says while sitting down to let the gel finish while humming happily. 

Blue just stands there, half in the shadows with her eyes glowing red and says, “Dib seems to be becoming a problem, isn’t he?”

Zim nods, “Yes, he is quite resilient and won’t give up till he exposes us. He is the only one to not be fooled by my disguise.”

No one was being fooled by Zim’s disguise but humans seem to be that stupid. But if Dib is going to be a problem, then she would need to get involved. 

Once the gel finishes, Blue picks up Zim again and wipes him down. She walks him towards his quarters and tucks him in. Zim happily goes along with it thinking of how proud his Tallest would be once he conquered the Earth.

Blue turns and walks away once Zim is in bed, thinking of backup plans if Zim were to fail.


	6. Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zim gets exposed by a bunch of humans.

Zim is flying on his ship at night testing human law enforcement machines. The officer he was testing on derailed from the highway and landed on a giant hotdog food store.

“Human law enforcement machine, marking, flashing lights on top, defenses compatibility minimum. Explodes on impact with giant weenie. Evaluation: PATHETIC! Pathetic earth vehicle.” 

Zim laughs evilly at that when his ships warning signal turns on.

“Warning!,” says Zim says in surprise, “how can that be? Nothing threatens an Irken runner.”

A small bee is flying happily around heading towards Zim’s ship. 

“Computer, run a diagnostic. You’ve gone crazy!” Zim yells in terror seeing the bee flying towards the ship. The small bee hits the windshield, crashing Zim’s ship. 

While falling, Zim tries to eject out the ship but it doesn’t work and the ship crashes on a human park. Once crashed, the ship ejects Zim, throwing him across the ground with the bee on his forehead. 

The bee was not harmed at all.

Spitting out dirt, Zim gets up and turns to look at his destroyed ship that was on fire. 

“Ruined. Ruined. Irken engineering reduced to... this. Surely that was no ordinary human bee. Once I take care of the humans, I will begin my war against… the bees.”

Zim pulls out his comm to contact GIR. “GIR, respond. I need you to send out a tow vehicle to pick up the ship.” GIR doesn’t respond. “GIR? Hello! GIR, where are you?”

GIR was out partying with Zaz and Blue at a human nightclub. Blue was sitting on the side, sipping some margaritas while watching GIR and Zaz dance together on the dance floor. They were really getting fired up. 

“Must be some interference.” Says Zim when he doesn’t get a response. “Oh well, this place is fairly deserted and well hidden. I should be able to return with the tow vehicle, pick the cruiser up and go. And when the repairs are done,” with a sinister tone, “I shall hunt down that evil death bee.”

Zim begins his trek home not noticing from a distance a human with a “UFO Convention Next Week’ sign set up was watching. 

Zim sneaks his way home and orders the computer to give him the tow vehicle which was a floating disk with a pink dome.

“Mmmm, computer disguise the carrier. Something less conspicuous.” 

The computer disguises the carrier as a giant floating pig. 

“Why am I so amazing!” Says Zim happily. 

The next day, Zim, disguised as an old human, carrying the giant pig as a balloon walk back to the park to pick up his cruiser. 

When he arrives, his ship was on a pedestal, surrounded by humans. 

“My ship!” yells out Zim. “In the hands of the enemy! How?! How?! Who knows what defenses they can device through reverse engineering.” 

Zim ties up the pig to a tree and runs toward the group of humans. 

“What is the meaning of this?!” Zim yells at the humans while pushing his way through. “Who are you people? What is that...thing on your head?” Zim says in confusing. The humans seem to have a tinfoil shaped UFO ship on their heads. 

Zim pushes his way to the front but gets stopped by a large woman. 

“Hold it! We are the children of the bright and shiny saucer. We have claimed this alien love ship and want to share it with all humanity. But humanity must prove itself worthy.” The woman says to Zim.

“Love ship?,” Zim says confused, “Bit that my..my…”

“Your what?” Questions the woman.

“Uuuuhh, my dream… to become worthy enough to get close the love ship.” Zim comes up with. 

The woman happily says, “wonderful! Our leader is conducting an initiation right now..”

“Initiation. FOOLS! There is none as worthy as Zimmm! You have no idea what powers you are dealing with. No idea!

Once finished with his rant, a muscular man grabs Zim’s head and takes him to initiation. 

Zim manages to pass through initiation and comes back when he sees that the humans other found the pig carrier. 

“My recovery vehicle!” 

The woman from before stands in front of the pig, “we just found a number of alien artifacts near this sight. Truly this is a sign.”

Next to the pig their were also ‘artifacts’ but were old human devices...and a strange looking dog.

The groups ‘oooos’ 

Zim get disturbed by the dog when a voice next to him speaks, “It seems to be some form of symbolic greeting. The pig form perhaps represents mankind's ...pig like affinity.. for exploration.”

Zim turns to the voice and founds it’s the leader of the humans. A tall old man wearing a black cloak wearing the tinfoil alien ship. The woman by the pig is messing around with the controls when she manages to open the pig and it grabs a humans head in its mouth. 

“Fools!,” Zim runs towards the woman and latches onto her arm, trying to gain back the control, “You have no possible idea what power you toy with. Release the pig!” 

The woman tries to push Zim away, “The pig belongs to all mankind”

“This is no man pig!” Zim yells, overpowering the woman but his disguise falls apart. 

The humans all around could see that Zim was an alien and gasp. 

Zim not realizing what happens, looks at them in confusion. “What? What?”

The leaders yells out, “The alien. The one I told you I saw.”

Zim looks around trying to see this ‘alien’ the leader was point at, “Where?” When he realizes his disguise is gone and starts to freak out.

The humans surrounding him start to move in closer, “Don't come any closer! Don’t try anything on me or I’ll… I’ll lay eggs in your stomach! I mean it!”

The humans continue to descend upon Zim.

“Noooooooo!” Yells out Zim covering his face in fear of what the humans could do to him. Tallest Blue would be furious. 

But the humans don’t grab Zim, instead they bow to the ground in worship. 

“We are your loving servants, oh Wise One.” Says the leader. 

Zim continues to freak out, “Stay away you smell... like feet! Leave me alone!”

One of the humans puts her arms out and says, “Fill us with wisdom from another beyond.”

The rest of the humans also put their hands up and yell in unison, “Yes! Fill us.”

The humans come up to Zim again while he yells in fear, carry him away. 

Zim in his panic tries to call GIR again. “GIR! GIR! Are you there GIR?! Help me!”

GIR is walking home with Blue and Zaz from the nightclub. “Wasn’t that fun, you guys?” Says Blue happily to both GIR and Zaz. 

Blue continues, “Not to mention you two dominated the dance floor. I’ll give it to these humans, they sure know how to party. I would really like to steal their margarita recipe to bring home when we destroy them.”

“Thank you My Tallest!” Answers Zaz happily, having a good time last night. GIR is walking beside drinking chocolate bubblegum milkshake. 

When they reach the fence entrance to Zim’s house, GIR stops, unzips his costume and pulls out his communicator from his head. 

“Hi!” Answers GIR. “GIR! Finally! I need your help. I’ve been captured.”

GIR screams, “yay!”

Zim shakes his head, “No, that’s bad GIR.”

GIR yells out “Yay!” Again.

Blue and Zaz who were standing next to GIR could clearly hear him. 

Blue dispatches her tentacles to grab GIR and forces her furious face into view. “ZIM! What is this I hear of you being captured?! What in your stupid ass brain were you doing to allow yourself to get caught?!”

Zim screams in terror, “My Tallest! Capture? Hahahaha! I wasn’t captured. I meant, I need GIR helps with ...capturing a human subject,” Zim quickly shakes his head in agreement, “Yeah, I want to test the human species and I need GIR for transport.” 

Blue narrows her eyes and know Zim is lying. Zim is shaking in fear while trying to maintain eye contact with his Tallest. He really didn’t want to feel her wrath. 

They continue to stare for what felt like hours before Zim cracks and quickly says, “Oh My Tallest! I’m so sorry but I got captured by humans trying to retrieve my ship who crashed due to a bee and so I left to get a carrier and returned to the humans having my ship in their possession and I disguised myself but my disguise fell apart and now they are taking me to who knows where to experiment on me! Please help me!” 

It takes Blue a second to understand what Zim is saying and nods, “We are going to get you, deal with the humans and I’ll deal with you once this is over. You understand Zim? Dib is one thing but a group of humans is another.” Blue stares down at Zim expecting an answer. 

Zim shrinks down in himself and answer with a soft voice, “Yes, My Tallest.”

Blue disconnects the call and stomps her way into Zim’s house still carrying GIR in her tentacles who “wheee” in delight for the ride with Zaz following behind. 

The humans took Zim into a large rectangular tent and put him on a high chair at the very back.

All is quiet as the humans star at Zim and he stares back.

“You are the one we’ve been waiting for! The one foretold in the prophecies, told by! Frank.” The leader turn toward Frank who told the Prophecy.

Frank just responds with, “Yup. Told you he’d come.”

The humans speak and move towards Zim, but Tallest Blue enters with Zaz in their human disguises.

“Hold it, right there! Don’t you dare get near him!” Blue enters and pushes her way to Zim, picking him up in her arms and turns toward the humans. 

“I don’t know who the hell you people are but I won’t tolerate kidnappers. Just because he is born with multiple genetic defects making him look less like a human doesn’t give you the right to kidnap him for your sick plans!” Blue yells at the humans while pointing to them all, holding Zim close and he wraps his arms around her. 

“That’s your son?” asks the leader. 

“Yes, he is! Just because he doesn’t look like you doesn’t mean he isn’t human. So I’m going to take my son home and I won’t call the cops for kidnapping. Understand?” Blue says angrily and walks out with Zim. 

When she gets outside, she calls out “Zaz, report!” Zaz hurries to his Tallest side and awaits orders. Blue turns and bends down to him, “Take care of the humans! Make sure there are no survivors and clean it up, like they never existed! Understand?”

Zaz nods and gains a sinister smile, “As you wish,My Tallest.” He turns around and enters the tent.

Blue quickly walks away with Zim in his arms while screams and the sound of blaster can be heard from behind but they don’t turn around. 

Zim gets really worried. His Tallest doesn’t say anything as she walks with Zim inner arms. 

Blue walks toward the bundle of trees that give privacy where GIR was waiting for them with a coloring books, entertaining himself. 

“GIR!” Yells Blue. GIR stops coloring and stand to attention. “Yes, Sir!”

Blue pushes Zim to GIR and orders him to take him home while she makes sure everything is taken care of. 

She turns toward Zim and says in a calm voice, “when I’m done, I expect you to be home so we can thoroughly discuss what went wrong with your little mission. You understand?”

Zim nods quickly in fear. 

Blue walks away while Zim and GIR get home. 

Back at home, Zim is pacing back and forth, gripping his hands in worry while GIR is watching tv. 

What was taking Tallest Blue so long? What was his punishment going to be? What will she do to him? It was all that bee’s fault!

The front door opens with Blue and Zaz entering. Blue with a grimace face and Zaz happy to kill something. 

They say nothing as they enter. Blue goes, picks up Zim and walks toward the elevator to go down into the house while Zaz sits on the couch with GIR, waving at Zim with a grin. 

‘This was it.’ Thought Zim. He was going to die and it’s because of that damn bee’s fault no matter what anyone says. 

Blue goes down into a room Zim has never seen. ‘What is this room?’ It was an enclosed space with a single chair on the back and a small circle painted on the floor in the middle. 

Blue puts Zim in the circle and goes up to sit on the chair. 

She doesn’t say anything but stares down at Zim with no facial expression and tapping her finger on the arm rest. 

Zim starts to get nervous again. Wasn’t she going to yell or punish him for his exposure. Zim just looks anywhere but Tallest Blue, twiddling his hands together. 

“Well” says Blue after a couple minutes of silence. This caughets Zim in surprise followed by confusion. “What?” 

Blue raises an eye. “Don’t you have an excuse or more thorough explanation for what happened today.”

“Well My Tallest,” begins Zim, “I was out last night, observing the humans law enforcement vehicles for their defenses. When a small earth bee hit my ship, crashing it. I called GIR to retrieve the carrier to get the ship back but he didn’t answer so I went home, got the carrier and returned but those humans got to the ship before me. I tried to get it back but my disguise fell apart and they got me. I called GIR for help but you interceptors and got me instead.”

“What about me?” Blue says that confuses Zim. “You do have my comm don’t you?”

Zim slowly nods his head not understanding what his Tallest is saying. Blue sees his confusion and sighs, “you could have called me to pick up the carrier if GIR didn’t answer.”

Zim understand and answers, “But you are My Tallest and this is my mission to complete. Also Zim didn’t think of that.” 

Blue frowns and relaxes her face, “of course you didn’t but you know what,” Blue get up and walks toward Zim, circling home. “You know, I had much to think about earlier. About your presence here, the mission and the humans.”

Zim stand still and gulps while Blue continues to circle. 

“The humans as a whole are really stupid. They easily accepted you even with that pathetic disguise and even that Professor Membrane for all his science crap doesn't believe his only son about aliens and the supernatural of this world even with the evidence in front of his face which makes me go lenient on you so congrats Zim, I won’t drown you like I was planning.”

Zim starts to sweat real bad as Blue continues to talk. Drowning? He doesn’t want to know what that would be like. 

“You have potential my little Irken but it’s being blocked by circumstance and your own arrogance.” At this, Blue is standing in front of Zim looking down, half hidden in the shadows. 

“Tell me Zim, what makes Earth valuable?”

Zim wasn’t sure. He assumes the humans or the planet itself. He hesitatingly answers, “I’m not sure my Tallest but I guess the humans or the Resources?”

Blue stands tall and runs her fingers together, “Your half right, the earth's resources would be useful but there a much better purpose for it?”

Zim awaits her answer for what better use does the Earth have. 

“It would make a great vacation spot!” Blue says with enthusiasm while rubbing her hands together. “Bonus that it’s in the middle of nowhere, has such great view in certain areas and I really like the animals. Of course we could need to eliminate all the humans and get rid of the water.”

Zim mouth drops open. A vacation spot. He was sent to invade the earth for a vacation spot which, “Sounds like a great idea my Tallest!” Zim says with enthusiasm as well. 

“I know right! We got all sorts of planets for other things but a vacation planet! And the Earth would make a great one.” Blue says with her arms crossed happily thinking of all the things she and her mates can do on the Earth away from the Armada or herself if they annoy her enough. 

Blue shakes her head and turns serious. “So it’s important you complete your mission. The relaxation of your Tallest demands it! Understand? Plus once completed, we’ll be the first ones to try it out.”

With new determination, Zim nods and yells, “Yes, My Tallest! Zim will not fail you!”

Blue nods and waves him away, “Go forth Zim and make your Tallest proud! Also if you fail, I’ll throw you in the middle of the ocean with no help where you will burn to death and possibly get eaten by marine wildlife.”

Zim nods in relieve that he won’t get punished but is now more determined to get this planet in the name of his Tallest.


	7. Water

In Miss. Bitters class, there seemed to be a glue bomb explosion because the whole classroom was filled with glue. In the front stand Miss. Bitters with a student. 

“So young man,” begins Ms. Bitters, “now you see there is a price for eating paste. Would you say losing the use of your mouth was with it?”

The kid had his mouth glued shut but manages to nod and hum in confirmation. 

Zim laughs, he was sitting in front of the class. “Stupid silent glue boy.”

Thunder can be heard outside. Zim looks in confusion as it starts to rain. 

Dib appears next to Zim and say, “What’s wrong Zim? Don’t they have rain on your planet.”

“Of course. We ooh such rain we had. It..it was delicious.” Finishes Zim when lightning strike outside illuminating the classroom for a second. 

Zim quickly looks around while Dib narrows his eyes. It’s behind to pour very hard outside. 

The children quickly run outside to play in the rain while Zim stays by the entrance to avoid the rain and looking at it curiously. 

Watching the other kids, Zim sticks a finger out and the drop of rain that landed, started to fizzle and burn. Zim gives a short scream while holding his finger close. 

Zim stops one of the kids and asks, “So this rain, is it poisonous?”

“Your kidding right?” Answers the kid and continues to run off. 

Without Zim noticing, Dib appears behind him. Zim continues watching the kids not believing how they could stand it. 

Zim looks back at Dip and points in confusions. Dib just smirks. Zim frowns and walks into the rain. 

Nothing happens for a bit so Zim turns around and with a smug look, smirks at Dib but soon begins to feel the burn of the water. 

Zim screams in pain but instead of back to the school for safety, he runs away from it and further into the rain. 

Blue watches Zim from the school window and shakes her head. “I don’t understand Zaz. How can he be this stupid? He shows hints of intelligence and competence but is overshadowed by stupid actions such as this.” Blue points out the window of Zim running around in the rain when he could have just went back in. 

Zaz is sitting on a desk with his phone out. “Maybe he needs his PAK checked for defects.”

Blue turns back to look at Zaz and narrows her eyes. “You shouldn’t be talking about defective PAKs Zaz or you wouldn’t be here.” 

Zaz looks up from his phone and bows his head, “I’m sorry My Tallest. I spoke out of turn.”

Blue nods and turns back to the window. “There must be some way to focus Zim, something that he can latch onto. Something that can give him the motivation to succeed for clearly an order from his Tallest isn’t enough.”

“What about the human Dib?” Questions Zaz who returned to his phone. 

Blue turns back quickly with a confused expression. “What about Dib?”

Zaz puts down his phone and gives his Tallest his attention, “Well clearly Zim and Dib are rivals who fight against each other without admitting defeat. Why don’t we use Dib as motivation to conquer the Earth.”

Blue thinks for a minute. Rivalry is a pretty good motivation for success. It’s what fueled her many years ago when she was an invader going against Red and Purple for who could conquer the most planets. Zim doesn’t seem to have any rivals at all except for Dip. 

There was the time Zim went inside Dib to destroy the disk and he did succeed even though he failed to permanently disable his enemy. Maybe Zaz is onto something. 

“Tell me Zaz,” Blue says walking closer and bending her head down, “how would you go about fueling their rivalry?”

Zaz answers, “we could create situations where they meet up more or give Zim orders to disrupt normal human interactions where Dib could be present to fight back.”

Blue nods and agrees. Zim seems to really focus on Dip and manages to get competent. Dib is a pretty resourceful human who is rejected by his kind. She could totally see Dib be a good Irken. 

“Then it’s agreed. We shall force Dib and Zim to interact more, causing Zim to be a better invader, defeat Dib and the earth would be ours. I must say Zaz, this idea of yours has merit but we should test it.” Blue stands straight and walks back to the window looking down.

“How will we test it?” Zaz asks not sure how they could.

Blue looks down and sees an opportunity. “Well, with this.” Blue quickly turns and leaves the classroom. Zaz stays behind looking with confusion on what she meant but shrugged it off and ran after her. 

Down with Zim, he manages to find shelter under a tree when he sees Gaz walking down the sidewalk with an umbrella. 

Zim gets an idea and gives out a battle cry while running towards Gaz. He picks her up and uses her as an umbrella.

“If you want to keep all your limbs Zim, you will put me down. You will put me down now.”

By the time Gaz finished talking, the sky cleared and it stopped raining. 

Gaz marches off to pick up her umbrella that Zim smacked out of her hand earlier when he picked her up. 

Zim hums happily that the rained stop while Gaz gets an irritated look and marches up behind Zim. 

Before she could do anything, Dib jumps on a puddle in front of Zim splashing him and Gaz with a smirk.

Zim screams in pain while Gaz gets more annoyed.

“Oh! I’m sorry Zim,” Dib says with his hands together, “I meant that to be a bigger splash.”

“DIB MEMBRANE!” Yells an angry voice from the school entrance. Dib and Gaz turn to look while Zim is still screaming and scrambling on the floor in pain.

Blue runs up to them in a hurry to pick up Zim while Zaz comes running up with a towel to dry him off and an extra for Gaz.

Once dried, Blue keeps holding on to Zim while looking in anger at Dib. 

“Mr. Membrane, what the world were you thinking causing purposeful harm to another student when he clearly has such a sensitive skin from his disease. That was uncalled for and inappropriate behavior. Now both of you will come into my classroom where I will call your parents and inform them of this behavior.” With that, Ms. Azul turns around and walks back to the school expecting them to follow behind her. 

“Nice going Dib.” Says Gaz sarcastically while following behind. 

Dip frowns and looks at Zaz. Zaz just shakes his head, “WOW Dib. I knew you were crazy but I didn't think being a bully was one of them.” 

Zaz runs off to catch up leaving Dib behind before he snaps out of his thoughts and catches up.

Inside Blue’s classroom, Dib and Zim are sitting in front over her desk while Gaz and Zach are sitting to the side, watching while Blue herself was standing in front of her desk with her arms crossed, looking down at Dib. 

“I cannot believe this inappropriate behavior you are displaying with Zim. I expected better from you Dib. I tried calling your father but he was too busy with some experiment but I left a message of what you did. Now, what shall we do about this?”

Dib tenses up and answers, “Ms. Azul. It’s not my fault. Zim is an alien trying to take over the world.” At this Dib points at Zim and gets an angry expression. Zim just sits there looking innocent. 

“I have no idea what you're saying Dib. I’m just a normal human boy with green skin trying to survive school but you keep hindering it.”

Blue gets annoyed with their antics, “Enough, you two. If you can’t play nice then I have no choice but to force you to get along. From now on, both of you will partner up in art class for whatever we’re doing from now until school ends unless you get me again next year than till you are out of my class.”

Both Zim and Dib protest against this. Blue doesn’t listen. “Dib, you will have detention with me for a week for your bullying of Zim and Zim, you better get an umbrella or poncho to protect yourself against the rain next time. You both understand?”

They both knew it would be pointless to argue at this point so they sulk down in their chairs. 

Zaz can be seen holding back laughter while Gaz is playing her game. 

Blue leans against her desk with her arms crossed looking down at the boys, “Now boys, I know you don’t like each other and it’s mutual but you must understand that your behavior is unacceptable and if forcing you two together to get along then so be it. You are dismissed, hopefully tomorrow you come in with a better attitude. You understand me?”

Both Dib and Zim nod. Satisfied with their answer, Blue straightens up and starts to head for the door. “Come Zaz, it’s time to go home. I will see you all tomorrow for art class. Have a great day.”

Zaz immediately follows his Tallest while taking a quick glance Zim and Dib, both frowning.

“Fate of the world work! Jumping in a puddle! You do realize I have to destroy you now.” Says Gaz walking home with Dib.

Dib in his excitement “It was worth it! Score one for the human race and score nothing for the Zim thingy race.” Both of them stopping in a corner.

“I will destroy you. Don’t only that but you got in trii ok blue with Ms. Azule so now you will be with Zim more in school.”

“Don’t mention that. I can’t believe Ms. Azul is fooled by Zim but now it will be worth it in the end cause now I will learn everything I need to stop Zim once and for all! Now I know water causes him extreme discomfort and can use this to my advantage.” 

Both of them continue to walk not noticing a figure quickly hiding in the corner.

Dib continues to talk while walking backwards, “I swear, sometimes I scare myself about how amazing I,” Zim appears behind Dib yelling which scares him, causing Dib to fall in a puddle wetting himself and Gaz, again.

“How amazingly you fall into a puddle? I agree” says Zim gleefully.

Dib with an upset face, still in the puddle says “Zim, you wanna play this way. I’ll get you back. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow but soon watery vengeance shall be mine.”

The next day in class with Ms. Bitters are quiet. “As punishment for yesterday’s paste incident, today will be devoted to having your mind’s erased. 

Some students are on their desks writing while others are at the back tables doing some projects.

Zim was using glue when some of it slashed in his glove. Interested in it, you started to scan it when he noticed Dib staring at him. Zim wasn’t sure how to feel about this until Dib narrows his eyes. Zim narrows his eyes back not trusting him at all. 

Dib gets up and quickly walks to a sink located behind Zim, turning the handle enough for water to drop. 

Zim shivers remembering how painful water was. As the water drips, Zim gets increasingly panic and uncomfortable while Dib goes back to his seat in front of Zim with a smile on how uncomfortable he got Zim. 

When school ends, Zim tries to hide from Dib but fails as Dib is aware of Zim. They start to play a cat and mouse game where Zim is the mouse and Dib the cat. 

As Zim tries to hide and get away, puddles of water were still around, making it harder for him to get home. 

Hiding behind a fire hydrated, Zim looks around until he notices water dripping down, freaking him out trying to get away when he finds himself out in the open. Dib appears in front of him with a water balloon in hand.

“Hey Zim!” Yells out Dib before he throws it at Zim. The water balloon hits Zim but doesn’t pop immediately but bounces on the ground before popping. 

Zim yells out in pain, “Yaaaayyyyaaaa, why must this be!”

Dib walk up to Zim with a smirk, “How advanced is an alien race that can’t handle a little water balloon. I don’t even feel good about winning this one.”

Zim slowly gets up still in pain, “You win this round but watch your back Dib. Now that I have access to your ‘water balloon’ technology. I will annihilate you down to your every last cell. On Monday, we settle this like children” 

While he is talking a portion of the balloon is stuck on his hand which he tries to remove it but it stays stuck, once removed, he notices glue still on his glove. This gives him an idea. 

Back at his lab, Zim starts to analyze the glue and works out an invention to get Dib while Dib does the same at his house. 

Tallest Blue and Zaz hang out at Zim’s house with GIR, watching crap tv and eating snacks. 

“Hey GIR,” asks Blue. “Yes Sir!” Answer GIR stuffing himself with chips, making a mess. Blue gets a disgusted look but continues, “Where is Zim? I haven’t seen him since yesterday at school after his confrontation with Dib.”

GIR stares stupidly at the TV for a while until he jumps up in excitement, “Oh I know, he’s down in the lab working on something.” He quiets down with a happy face. 

Blue narrows her eyes but relaxes not caring at that point. Zaz doesn’t care at all, knowing that those two will have a showdown Monday at school. 

“Hope Zim loses….” mumbles Zaz as he munched on some chips.

Blue stares down at Zaz but let's go. She already knows there will be a showdown on Monday. She shakes her head on the ridiculousness.

Monday at school, kids gather around as Dib walks up with a water tank attached to his back. 

Blue and Zaz are watching this inside the classroom. 

“ZIM! Zim you coward! Come out and face me!” Yells out Dib in the center of the crowd looking for Zim.

After a while, the kids break the circle leaving a wide area open where Zim is posing on the sidewalk. He has one leg up and both arms curled inward with a scrimmage face.

Dib looks unimpressed. “Poor little Zim. All that alien power brought down by a little earthly water. Pretty obvious who the superior being is here.” As Dib talks, he is slowing walking toward Zim. 

Zim doesn’t move at all. Everyone is watching, waiting for something to happen. Dib scratches his head in confusion but then in anger.

“ZIM get up already,” some time passes, “seriously, Zim get up!”

Dib looks side to side, “you think this is funny!” Zim still doesn’t move. “Are you making fun of me?!” Still Zim doesn’t move. 

“You know what? You're just asking for it now.” But still no movement from Zim, “ok.”

Dib pushes a button and his machine starts to fill up a balloon with water. Once filled, it opens up into a big slingshot. 

Dib narrows his eyes and launches the water balloon, laughing as it moves toward Zim, only to phase right through him. 

Dib is dumbfounded. 

Blue is amused while Zaz is bored. “What a way to make Dib look stupid. Doesn’t it Zaz?” Zaz just shrugs his shoulder and says, “It doesn’t take much to make either of them look stupid. Wonder where Zim is though.” Blue just hums Im agreement. 

Down below, the hologram of Zim disappears and blows up. The water fountain stops working and a building collapses near by while a water tornado goes up into the sky. 

Blue watches as it goes up, “uh. You don’t see those a lot. Wonder where he’s taking it.”

In the orbit of the Earth, the water goes into a giant balloon creating the biggest water balloon mankind has ever seen… well unseen. 

Zim locks and loads the balloon to hit Dib down on Earth. When he launches the balloon, the sky darkens, the children run away in fear while Dib stays looking upward in horror. 

Blue watches in horror as the balloon gets closer. “Shit, Zaz let’s go!” Blue grabs Zaz and makes a run for the desk where a hidden button under the desk is pressed, opening up a hole which Blue jumps down holding onto Zaz. The hole closes up and the desk returns to position. 

The balloon hits the school, the flag pole popping the balloon creates a tsunami that floods the city destroying buildings. 

Zim comes down to Earth, whistling as he walks through the flood of water where nothing stands anymore. He makes it to a single toilet where a whale is suck and GIR playing in the water. 

“Heeelllooo” says GIR spotting Zim. 

“GIR I’ll be in my lab bathing in paste . Don’t disturb me.” Zim climbs in the toilet and it flushed him down but gives a yells as he goes down. “Help! My head is stuck! GIR! Help! UH I can’t breathe!”

Blue and Zaz make their way toward the toilet. They weren’t happy. “It’s what you get for this idiot plan. Zaz let’s go. He can get himself unstuck.” 

Blue turns to walk away. Zaz watches as she goes, turns toward the toilet, gives it a kick and catches up to Blue


	8. Back up plans

I’m not sure what to do about Zim, Zaz.” Tallest Blue says while walking back and forth in front of her couch in her own base located by the school. Zaz is sitting on the couch, watching her. 

“He has potential but his own stupidity squanders it. At this point, we are going to have to take over while Zim continues to fail.” Blue stops and thinks. 

Zaz nods to that, he doesn’t think Zim will ever succeed. The fool never does anything right and it continues to baffle how he survived this long. 

“Zaz, we have no choice. It’s time to implement our own plans for when Zim ultimately fails. Are you prepared to go along with it?” Blue turns to stare down at Zaz, waiting for his answers. 

“I live to serve you my Tallest.” Zaz steps down and kneels down. That was what he, no..all Irkens were made to do. Serve the Tallest and the Irken Empire. 

“Good,” Blue pulls out of her PAK a circular device, “I want you to go inside of Dib like Zim did before and attach this device to the part of his brain that controls attachments. Dib is obviously an obstacle that needs to be dealt with but has some uses. Succeed where Zim failed. Once completed return to me and I will give you further instructions. While you're dealing with Dib, I’m going to pay his father a visit. Understand?”

“Yes My Tallest.” Getting up and saluting his Tallest, Zaz takes the device and runs off to complete his mission. 

Blue watches as he disappears from the room. She gives a slow smile. Should things with Zim fail, backup plans are always necessary to have. Blue leaves room to complete her own mission. 

Blue finds herself standing outside of Professor Membranes’s lab. Standing outside are two guards. Should she enter through the door or sneak inside a different way?

Deciding to take the direct approach, she makes sure her disguise is different from her normal one. She is now a brunette with brown eyes, wearing a lab coat with a black skirt and yellow blouse. she walks up to the guards. 

The guards notice her walk up and one of them says, “Sorry, you can’t enter without authorization.”

“That’s ok. I do have authorization,” Blue pulls out a card and gives it to them. The guard scans it and gets a confirmation .

“Welcome Professor Azul, Professor Membrane is expecting you in his office.” The guards day and open for the door for.

Blue smiles and says, “No. Thank you gentleman.” She walks inside and makes her way to his office. This was too easy. For the world’s smartest man, his system was so easy to break into and hack. Truly, humans haven’t advanced enough to go against the Irken Armada. 

After some time passes, Blue manages to find his office located on the highest level. There were a couple authorization points that needed to be passed but were easy to handle. 

Entering his office, Professor Membrane can be found working on some experiment, not paying attention to his office door opening.

Perfect.

Blue quietly pulls herself onto the ceiling and scans the area for cameras. There were a dozen or so scattered but they were easy to hack. 

Moving to stand over him, Blue pulls out a tentacle with a needle coming out to inject him with. Taking the opportunity, she quickly stabs him. 

Membrane yells out in pain and crouches down on the floor, holding the back of his neck where the needle inserted Anesthesia. The Professor after a couple seconds of pain, loses consciousness.

Blue makes her way down standing over his unconscious body. 

She pulls his body and lays it flat on the floor. 

Pulling out various tools from her PAK, she starts to operate. 

She doesn’t bother pulling off his goggles or anything he has on but goes for cutting his head open. 

She peels the skin off his head and makes sure to avoid his hair. She cleans any blood that escapes, drills a hole in his skull, and attaches a small device in his brain. 

Once all of this was done, she put back the piece of bone she removes and glued it back on. She delicately puts back the muscle and skin, stitching them back closed. 

Lastly, she attaches a medical gel that Irkens use to seal any cuts or damage to their skin. This should leave no marks and dissolve the stitches, so he isn’t aware of his minor operation. 

Blue, satisfied by her job, lifts him up and puts him on a chair. He should wake up in an hour or more. 

She makes sure to clean up any mess and clear up the security feed, erasing her presence at all. The only problem would be the security guards but then again, her confirmation would be deleted and the system wouldn't register her presence of being here and she did come in a different disguise. 

She leaves through the vents, not wanting to leave through the front doors. 

Once outside, she returns back home awaiting Zaz.

The next day at school, Blue is sitting behind her desk. Zaz shouldn’t be too long now. It’s early in the morning so only the school staff and some students are present. 

Blue didn’t expect Zaz to show up yesterday but he should be back either today or in the next couple days. 

Honestly, what is she waiting for? The Earth could have been taken over and the humans annihilated already but she doesn’t. She allows Zim the chance but it’s obvious the Irken is defective. Knowing her mates, they probably left him here to die. 

Maybe she has been on this planet too long. Maybe that’s why she is hesitant to do anything productive until now. While the idea of using this planet as a resort planet is ideal considering how the humans are destroying their own planet. Might as well clean it, kill off the humans and make it beautiful again. 

She misses her mates, they would have pushed to the conquering of this planet sooner. Just hearing Red yell ‘Destroy it!’ or Purple saying ‘let’s just blow it up!’ She would have planned everything down while they just came up with a simple plan then executed it quickly. 

She misses them. Their annoying nagging, snack eating, yelling down at the other Irkens, and blowing up stuff.

Blue sighs and lays her head down on the desk, looking out the window. Should she just hurry up and go back to them? She wonders what they're doing now? Are they coming to get her, send someone or just leave her here with Zim.

The classroom door can be heard opening. Quickly lifting her head up, Blue looks to see who has entered, finding it to be Zaz.

Zaz quickly walks over to Blue and stands at attention. “My Tallest, my task has been completed. Dib has not noticed anything.”

“Good job Zaz. Things are coming to plan. I will give Zim a Max of 3 months to conquer the Earth or we will take over ourselves.” Blue gets up from her chair and walks toward the window, looking down at the children playing around. 

Zim can be soon walking toward the school. “Hopefully, he gets his act together or he is no use to us.”

“I don’t see what you see in Zim, My Tallest. He is nothing a disgrace to the Irken kind. It’s obvious why he is here.” Zaz says as he stands next to Blue also staring down the window. 

Blue starts to stroke Zaz’s head, “Oh, I’m well aware of why he is here but what you and my mates don’t see isn’t what I see. I see untapped potential and I will harvest that potential no matter what. Zim won’t see what I have planned for him.”

Blue starts to laugh evilly. Zaz shudders in fear, thankful he wasn’t the target of Tallest Blue’s plan. Zaz shakes his head, ‘Zim better prepare himself for what’s to come.’


	9. Tak

On the Irken Armada War ship, Tallest Red and Purple were in the control room of the main armada ship, eating snacks and blowing up planets on their path. 

“My Tallest! Invader Tak is on her way sirs.” Yells out one of the pilots.

The Tallest turned to him in confusion, “Who?” Questioned Purple.

“Uh, Tallest Blue’s invader. The one who hates Zim, sirs. You asked for her presence when you last talked to Zim and Tallest Blue..” The pilot tries to explain. 

“Oh yeah, Tak!” Snapped Purple finally remembering. 

“It has been a while since we asked for her.” Replies Red just remembering what the plan was. 

The control room doors open and an Irken female, with purple eyes, a beauty mark under her left eye and a device attached to the side of her head, enters and walks up to the Tallest.

Standing to attention in front of her Tallest, “My Tallest! I have come as quickly as I can when I heard your call. How do I serve my Tallest?”

“At ease, walk with us Invader Tak.” Red replies, walking off out of the control room with Purple and Tak following behind.

Red walks them into a meeting room, one that hasn’t been used in ages. 

“Now Tak,” begins Red as he and Purple stand in front of Tak, “We have an important mission for you. Invader Zim and Tallest Blue are on a planet known as Urth.”

Purple takes over, “We want you to find and eliminate Zim while bringing back our mate Tallest Blue with her servant Irken, Zaz.” 

Red continues, “We want you to do this as discrete as you can without Blue figuring it out. She has decided to take over Zim and is probably training him or playing with him either way, we want him gone and her back. You understand?”

Tak nods, “Understood My Tallest. Though what If Tallest Blue learns of the plan. Tallest Blue most of the time is able to figure out plans and either retaliate or plans further.”

“Then make sure she doesn’t figure it out. We can’t have that imbecile Zim back with us. He will destroy everything we Irken build toward and more. I don’t know what our mate sees in him but she is clearly blinded by whatever is on that planet. We need her here with us and planning our ultimate takeover of the universe.” Rages Red slowly towering over Tak, as she grows smaller. 

“Ok, calm down Red,” Purple says while pushing Red back and turning towards Tak, “you understand the plan and you better succeed. If you do, you will be greatly rewarded plus, you get revenge against Zim who ruined your chances of being an invader before Blue inferred. I magazine what would have been of you if she didn’t.”

“That’s right, you would have been a servant instead of an invader.” Red continues, “if you fail, we will strip you of your invader status and be sent to clean the bathrooms for the rest of your life. You understand?”

Tak nods quickly, “I won’t fail you My Tallest. I shall finally get back at Zim for almost ruining my life and being back our beloved Tallest Blue. You can trust me to get the job done.”

“Good!” Purple and Red says at the same time. “We expect great things from you, Invader Tak.”

Tak salutes and leaves, beginning her mission.

“Do you think she can do it?” Asks Purple, “I mean, she has a point that Blue almost always figures out our plans.”

“Yes but you forget that she ALMOST always figures out our plans. There's a chance to blind side her and succeed. Though if she will bitch to us all about it. We better prepare ourselves.” Red walks out the room.

“I hate bitching…” Purple sighs and follows behind. 

Tak walks into the loading dock where she left her ship. 

“Hello Tak, welcome back.” Replies her ship.

“Hello ship, we have a new mission to complete. Do we have everything we need for our trip to the planet Urth.”

“Calculating...we have everything for our trip. I have also mapped our path to the planet Earth.”

“Good…” Tak gets into her ship, preparing to go off before she hears her name being called.

“Invader Tak….Invader Tak…”

Tak turns to look, “who is calling me?”

A fellow Irken can be seen rushing toward Tak, holding a black disk in his hand. They managed to reach Tak before she could take off.

Bending over out of breath, the Irken managed to say, “Tak...Here...Is...A...Disk……..I am……..meant to give you.”

Tak takes the disk, “who told you to give this to me?”

The Irken breathing a bit better says, “I don’t know but I was told if Invader Tak was going to leave on a mission to give this to you. Now that I’ve done that, I have other duties to perform. Good luck.”

The Irken quickly leaves, not letting Tak a chance to ask more questions. “Interesting…”

“Would you like me to analyze the disk?” Asked her ship. 

“Why not? Let’s see what is here.” 

Tak inserts the disk into her ship. Her ship displays the information on the disk.

Tak takes a good look on what is displayed, “Well this is interesting indeed. Let’s go ship. We have a mission to complete as orders to complete.”


	10. Working together

“Today class, you will all be assigned a group of two for an art project,” began Blue as the students sat down for art class, “this week's theme is the solar system. I know Ms. Bitters gave a lecture on our solar system so I’m going to have you all make the solar system.”

Blue pauses to make sure the children are listening, which not many are. “I will assign which two students will work together. You have until next week to present your project. You can do models, sculptures, paintings, etc but it has to do with our solar system. If you're feeling very creative, I will allow made up solar systems. Does everyone understand?”

“Yes, Ms. Azul!” Says the class. 

Blue claps her hands together and says, “Excellent! On the board I have written who will be paired up together. Come look who it is and start your project. I will allow today and tomorrow to work for your project but after that, you have to do it at home. Make sure each of you give equal amounts of work on the project. Anyone not working will get an F.”

Blue moves away from the board and lets the students come up and find their partners. 

One by one the students start to pair up except for Zim and Dib, who are slouching on their chairs glaring at each other already knowing they were paired up.

Blue smirks in humor. It seems they are going to be difficult. “Dib and Zim! How are you going to work together if you're not sitting close together. I expect great things from you!” 

Dib and Zim both look up at Blue then glare at each other, daring the other to come closer. Blue glares at Zim until he looks up in fear and moves over to Dib. Blue nods her head and watches over the other children.

“Hello, Dib. I guess we have to work together on this but I will let you know now, I, Zim, am not happy working with you and only because Ms. Azul forcing me to work together with you is why I am here.” Zim says in his usual tone of looking down on Dib.

“Yeah well I’m not happy with it either. It’s because of you that we are in this situation.” Shoots back Dib. 

“Nuh uh, it was you with your Urth water. Always challenging me and leaving me alone to my plans.” Zim says as he stands up from his chair.

“Are you arguing again boys?” Questions Blue as she walks toward them.

“No Ms. Azul, we were just discussing our project just as discussed.” Answers Zim, who sits down with an innocent look. Dib stares in disbelief. 

Blue wasn’t buying it, “Is that so? Then what have you decided on?”

Zim due a blank. Curses, they haven’t really decided. What was he going to say. Zim starts to get nervous as Blue stares him down.

“We decided on a 3D model of the solar system. We haven’t decided on making clay models or foam but we were just dividing up the work.” Dib answers quickly not wanting to anger his teacher. 

“Uh, so you have decided. Good, I expect great results from you boys.” Blue says taking one last glance between Dib and Zim before walking back to her desk. 

Zim and Dib sigh in relief, that was a close one. Dib stands up and glares at Zim. “Alright Zim, I say we call a truce. We don’t like each other but we’re forced to work together. So I say we make it look like we are getting along so our teacher can get off our backs. We can hate each other all we like outside of school but whenever we are here in school, we have to pretend to get along. Deal?”

Zim thinks about it. On one hand, Zim hates Dib and doesn’t want to work with him but on the other hand, his Tallest did want him to get along with his sworn enemy.

Zim frowns at Dib, “Fine Diibbb. I, Zim, hate you humans but we will be stuck together until we show that we can get a-along. Uh.” Says Zim with a disgusted look. 

“Fine, now lets get through this project. I say we make foam ball models that we paint the planets, placing a stick through them to have them float on a piece of foam board we can paint black with white speckles.” Dib says as he sits down and draws an outline on a piece of paper he pulls out of his backpack.

“Please human, I have a better idea. I’ll just have my servant make our project so we don’t have to interact with each other.” Zim says as he leans back on his chair, putting his feet on the table.

Dib stares in disbelief, “What no! Our teacher explicably said we had to have equal work. Also, what do you know of our solar system anyways.”

“I know plenty….” Zim pauses thinking of this solar system but draws a blank, “there are planets and a sun and other things…”

Dib slaps his face, of course Zim knew nothing. “You know what, I’ll make the planets and you get the material we need and paint the board black.”

“You, human, dare to order Zim around! I won’t listen to you, if anything, I should make the planets and you get the board.” Zim crosses his arms.

Dib gets up and towers over Zim, “No, you get the materials. You know nothing of our solar system. I’m not going to allow you to fail us. Especially in art class!”

Zim and Dib glare at each other again. 

“Boys, you better not be fighting again. I’ll give you both detention with me if you are.” Calls our Blue from her desk, as she notices them both glaring at each other. 

“No! We’re fine, we are just having a little disagreement on dividing the work.” Answers Dib looking sheepish. 

Blue stares at them but dismisses it, “ok, as long as you work together it should be fine.”

Dib goes back to glaring at Zim, “let’s start already Zim.”

They both get to work, getting the materials they need from the storage unit in the back of the room. Dib begins to paint Mars as Zim paints the base board black. 

By the time class ended, Zim managed to mess up the board and get paint on himself as Dib tries to help him, wasting time they could have had for their project.

“How useless can you be! You just had one job to complete for today?” Dib says in frustration as he looks at the mess Zim created.

“Don’t you dare blame Zim! If anything, it’s your fault! Making Zim work when you know Zim doesn’t do low level activities. This is for the work of my servants, not something Zim does.” Zim looks at the black paint covered all over his clothes, the table and over Dib.

“Oh please, I say this is your fault?” Dib says as he goes to get a rag to clean himself up.

“Oh no, this is both your faults…” says Blue as she feels a migraine forming, watching Zim fail so spectacularly, “You boys are partners, as such, you both take the blame. You are not leaving this classroom until you clean up this mess.” Blue glare down at both of them. Dib and Zim glare at each other, blaming the other for their predicament. 

“I’ll get the cleaning supplies but you both are not leaving until this mess is cleaned up. Don’t worry about your next class. I’ll let your teacher know so go to the bathroom and clean yourselves up.” Blue points toward the classroom door.

Zim and Dib grumble as they walk out the door toward the bathroom. Blue pinches her eyes and goes get the cleaning supplies. 

Maybe they won't have the trouble she was putting herself in. “If only I was a crueler ruler…”

“Then we wouldn’t be here.” Replies Zaz, who stayed behind once the other students left already. 

“Oh Zaz, What was I thinking. Coming to this planet, meeting Zim who my mates left to die here. All these plans I had not going the way I envisioned. Maybe it’s time to go back and return to our roles.” Blue sighs, things weren’t going how she wanted them to though she had herself to blame for them. 

“All isn’t lost. I’ll admit to hating Zim but maybe we have a chance with him. Plus, you have your group of Irkens you shall obey your every command. We are only in the first steps, My Tallest. We still have time.” Zaz says as he steps closer to stand in front of his Tallest.

“Your right Zaz,” Blue gives a rare smile down at Zaz, “we aren’t done yet. Once we seriously put my plan to start, the Irken empire shall be changed in a way that hadn’t been done in the hundreds of years of this reign. I shall bring our empire back to his former glory and those fools won’t know what hit them.”

Blue walks toward the window overlooking the front of the school. Her plans must succeed if only for the future of their kind. Hopefully, the next step was initiated.


	11. Training and Hard Truths

Tak walked back toward the ship's control room awaiting by the door. The Tallest were retired from duty, leaving this the perfect time to initiate her secret order.

The doors open and she approaches the main pilot. “Hey pilot, I’ve been ordered to give you this by the Tallest.”

The pilot looks up at Tak and takes the disk she has in her hand. “What is this?” The pilot was confused, usually the Tallest ordered him directly and never by someone else.

Tak shrugs her shoulders, “I’m just following orders. They wanted a change in course and the disk is supposed to have the new flight plan.”

The pilot inserts the disk and a data flashes across his screen. His eyes widened in shock, “These orders….”

“You can follow them, can’t you,” Tak smiles sweetly, “We wouldn’t want to upset our Tallest by disobeying orders. If you can’t handle it, I’ll gladly tell them and have someone else follow orders.”

The pilot quickly shakes his head, “No! I’ll do it if that is what My Tallest wants. I’m just surprised after all. But it will be done.”

“Good….” Tak watches the pilot complete his orders, changing the Armada’s flight plan as ordered. 

“It is done…” The pilot says looking toward Tak, “Will our other Tallest be upset? They usually talk among themselves before changing important plans mid execution.”

“Don’t worry about it.” She waves off, “We obey the commands of our Tallest, that's what we do. To go against our Tallest is going against our people.” She turns to walk out as the pilot watches her go and return to his duties.

Heading back toward the hanger to continue her main mission. She enters her ship and prepares for take off as she thinks, ‘Beware Zim, I’m coming for you.’

“Zim has arrived, My Tallest!” Yells our Zim as she enters a dark room. Zim walks further in but it was completely dark, “Mmm, I’m sure this is where they told me to meet.”

The door behind him shut close and a light shines on him, Zim holds his hand out to block out the light from his eyes. 

“Welcome Zim!” A voice yells from above. The room lights up and Zim finds himself on a platform with a long obstacle course in front of him. 

Looking up, Tallest Blue was looking down from a hoverboard with her hands behind her back and a sinister smile. 

“My Tallest, what is this room? Zim doesn’t remember this.” 

“Of course not, I had it built for you. Today starts your training.”

Zim’s eyes widen, he has to complete this. Looking out on the obstacle course, it seemed simple enough, a couple jumps and leaping, he can totally dominate this course.

“This doesn’t look too bad, Zim can totally complete this course.” Zim waves at the course in arrogance.

Blue smiles wider, “That’s What I like to hear but there is a catch. You have 1 hour to complete this course. If you fail, not only will you have to start over and do it again until you succeed but you will also earn electrical shocks until you do. Zaz!” She snaps her fingers and before Xim could do anything, Zaz snuck up behind him and put on an electric collar around his neck. 

“What the?!” Zim tries to pull the collar off but it would budge.

“Stop trying Zim, only I can take off your collar. Your time starts now!”

A large time appears in red as the numbers start counting down. 

Zim, filled with confidence that he could complete the obstacle course in no time, started to run toward the first one. A large wall with a single rope in the middle. 

Easy he thought and started to climb but as he reached the halfway point, a bucket of slime fell over the top making the rope slippery, Zim fell down covered in slim. “What the?!”

“Oo, already down and you didn’t even reach the top. What will you do Zim?” Taunted Blue, watching from above. 

Zim frowns but gets up, determined to show his Tallest what he was made of. Getting up, he picks up the rope to test his grip, sadly the slim made it impossible to grip the rope. Looking around the wall, the wall expanded toward the edge so impossible to walk around which means he has to get over the wall but how? If only he could jump or grip the rope or even throw something over the wall to climb. 

Jump? Zim gets the idea to use his robotic legs to jump over the wall. They should be strong enough to jump over the wall. Deploring his mechanical legs, he manages to jump over the wall. 

“Victory!” He yells, throwing his hands in the air. 

“You’ve gone over one obstacle, you're too early. It took you 10 minutes to get over the wall so get your ass moving!” Yells Blue, glaring down at Zim. How stupid could he be?

Zim looks down sheepishly but continues on, the next course is a narrow pathway, looked simple enough but once he starts to carefully walk across, he can hear something shoot from the side as a water balloon zooms past his face. 

He begins to run as many more water balloons zoom past him from all directions, getting a couple hits and feeling the burn but manages not to fall down. 

Once he reaches the other side, he puts his hands on his knees as he tries to control his breathing.

“Tired already? You have 35 minutes more left Zim and many more obstacles to complete.” Says Blue, looking at her claws, bored already from Zim’s less than spectacular run. 

Zim huffs and continues toward the next obstacle where he almost gets crushed, burned, and melted in acid. The time continues to count down and Blue continues to comment on his performance, somewhat impressed on how far he’s gotten but not at the level she wanted him at. 

An alarm blared throughout the room, signaling the end of an hour and Zim had three more obstacles to go. 

“Oo, so close yet so far. I had such high hopes for you, of well.” Blue says as she hovers closer to Zim.

Zim shakily gets up, in pain from almost getting kills and stutters, “P-please m-y Tallest! I-I’ll do b-etter.”

Blue clicks her tongue and presses the button to shock Zim. He screams in pain, clawing at his collar until she lets go, watching him struggle to move and breathing hard. 

“I’ll give you a 15 minute break but you’ll be doing this again.”

He groans in agony. Blue snaps her fingers and a medical drone appears next to her and commands, “Heal him as much as you can in 15 minutes.”

The drone gets to work as Blue imposingly looks down from her high place. Zaz watches in pity. 

Zim begins again and fails resulting in more shocks, goes again and gets more shocks and again with more shocks until he collapses in pain. Bruises, cuts and burns litter his body, even his PAK. He just stays laying down as the drone hovers over him to heal again. He’s drooling and body shaking from the effects of the shock.

Blue watches in frustration before she yells at Zim, “How are you an invader if you can’t even pass this level of difficulty? How can you call yourself an Irken Invader and want to be a part of the Armada if you can even get past this. You did this more than needed. You're done Zim! I’m giving you three days of rest but you will complete this course even if it kills you. You understand! You’ll never be an invader if you can’t pass this.”

Controlling her hoverboard, she leaves the room to do something else as Zaz walks over to Zim.

He kneels down to remove the collar and help Zim up. Zim is still drooling and shaking, unable to walk, forcing Zaz to carry him on his back toward his quarters. Zim wanted to say something but his throat was patched from screaming so much, his energy drained and unable to move.

“You should give up Zim. You’ll only end up killing yourself if you continue. You're clearly not invader material.” Zaz says as he tucks Zim on his bed. 

With a raspy voice Zim answers, “No...I’ve gotten this far. I-I can’t quit. I know I’m a g-good invader. I j-just need to show it to m-my Tallest.”

Zaz shakes his head, “You have nothing to show your Tallest. Your incompetent and your going to end up dying if you continue. You’ve gotten this far by sheer dumb luck,” he sighs and quietly whispers, “Just seriously think about it. Why do you want to be an invader so badly? There are other roles that you could do better in, why an invader? The truth will hurt but truly think about it.”

Zaz leaves the room, leaving Zim to think deeply on why he wanted to be an invader. The room was shrouded in darkness and Zim tried to figure out his motivation. 

Zim was created like any other Irken to obey the Control Brains and Tallest, they were a dominant race that wanted to control the galaxy. Being an invader was the highest honor an Irken could be. Zim wanted to achieve such an honor and respect for his leaders. Yes, he might have ‘accidentally’ almost destroyed Irk but he knew he had the potential to be one of the greatest invaders since their current Tallest. 

Tightening his grip on his sheets, Zim thinks about what he accomplished….Nothing. He’s done nothing to earn his title or respect for his leaders. Being bed ridden, he didn’t want to think of his incompetence but Zaz was right. He had to think about his goals. 

He wanted to be the best Irken since Irkens were the superior race compared to everyone else but he wanted to be on top alongside his Tallest. Ambitious but it was what allowed him to get his Tallest’s attention. 

Beaten down and thinking in the dark, Zim reflects his ignorance, the root of his failures. His ignorance has blinded him from the truth for so long, that he wasn’t a good invader. He nearly caused his homeworld to be destroyed and defied his Tallest orders so he could be invader. 

He even suspected that his Tallest sent him to this planet to die but tried so hard to prove them wrong. Even Tallest Blue, who is training him to be the best, looks like she was ready to give up on him. While her training methods were tricky and harsh, he could see why she was doing it this way. 

Zim’s body begins to shake, not from the aftermath of his shocks but from the pain he feels in how bad of an invader he turned out to be. 

Why did he for so long, fight to be an invader when he was too incompetent to be one. Even knowing how badly he messed up, he kept going. Digging deeper into the grave he dug. Zaz was right, the truth truly did hurt.


	12. Choice?

The first day passes with Zim resting up, his body aching and twitches a bit less than before, the drone still coming and going to check up on him. Zaz and his Tallest haven’t come to see him since yesterday which he was thankful for. He’s wasn’t sure how to feel. 

The obstacle course and punishment for failure showed him something he was ignoring and denying for years. He was a good invader. 

He told himself long ago if he continues to boast and prove himself, it would come true but yesterday was a painful reminder and how far he was from that goal. 

He’s disappointed his Tallest, his leader and his fellow Irkens. He wanted to be one of the best just like how his Tallest before becoming their leaders were on the top invaders. 

Zim sighs and goes back to sleep, his body weary and needing rest. 

When Zim next opened his eyes, slowly and still feeling not well. 

“Hello Zim, here take this….” A voice in the darkness to his side said. This woke him up, Tallest Blue was sitting next to him with some type of bowl filled with green slim. 

“Y-yes, My T-Tallest.” Zim takes the bowl and slowly starts to eat it. It was disgusting, all slimy and not tasting right.

Blue watches him eat the medical slim meant to aid in his recovery, not the most appealing but it does its job. 

Once finished, Blue takes the bowl and hands it the medical drones that appeared and together they sat in silence. 

Zim wasn’t sure why his Tallest was here but it made him nervous. Was she going to revoke his invader role? Give up on him? He could do better, he knows he can!

“I-..”

“Zim!” Blue says, cutting him off, as she gets up and sits down next to him, rearranging him on the bed to lean against his Tallest side with her arm around him, “I’m going to tell you a little story. One that happened many years ago before you existed and when I was still an invader.”

Zim nods against his Tallest side, cuddling closer to the warmth admitting from her armors, “When Almighty Tallest Miyuki ruled, she had three top invaders. I’m sure you know them.”

Zim knows who they are, all Irkens know their species history since it’s encoded into their PAK when they are installed. “Yes, the current Tallest, you, Red and Purple.”

Blue nods, “Yes, but we weren’t always the top invaders. We had to work for it, we had much more difficult planets to subdue and we were pushed more under Tallest Miyuki’s rule. If you were an invader and couldn’t do your job, she’d dispose of them and quickly replace them unlike us who just reassigned your roles just like how you were supposed to be a servant but changed your status back to invader after your major screw up on Irken.” Blue gives him a pointed look, just because she was stuck on this planet for a long time doesn’t mean she wasn’t aware of what was going on back at home. 

Zim’s eyes widen, “M-My Tallest! Such lies! Where did you hear such nonsense….”

Blue raises an eyebrow. Zim shrinks down, “I-I’m Sorry. It’s true. I may have accidentally almost destroyed our home planet when I was supposed to be on another.”

Blue chuckles and rubs his head, Zim is enjoying the attention, “You’ll learn very quickly Zim that you can’t lie to me. I’ll always know when I’m being lied to. You think my years as an invader and mates to the other two hasn’t trained me to see through a lie. Nice try but yours was very obvious.”

Blue leans back and continues, “Tallest Miyuki pushes her invaders very hard. She was very ambitious and wanted the Irken Armada to be the biggest and bestest in the whole galaxy. The obstacle course you went through was just a taste of what Miyuki made us go through. We lost many invaders...but we gained so much for our race.”

Zim shivered, if that was only a taste, he didn’t want to imagine what the actual course was. He looked up in admiration, his Tallest was one of the best Irken invaders. He wanted to be just like them and be one of the top invaders that his Tallest could be proud of just like Tak and that other one who escapes Zim’s mind.

“Of course, we didn’t start off as the best, we had to go through vigorous training courses to even pass Miyuki’s approval. I almost lost an arm while Red almost lost an eye and purple was very close to losing his leg but we wanted to prove ourselves. We wanted to be the best for ourselves but also our race.”

Zim nods, it’s just like him, he wants to be the best. 

“We didn’t start off as the best but we worked hard and made it through, I guess as the humans say, hell and back…” Blue pauses and looks down at Zim, “Zim, I see the same potential that Miyuki saw in me and my mates. You're obviously a little different but when focused can accomplish a lot. Your arrogance and pride will be your downfall, have been your downfall. So I’m giving you a choice, actually think about it. Will you want to be an invader, I’ll train you as hard as Miyuki so you may lose your life or renounce your invader role and I’ll find you some other role to help the armada. The choice is yours, I’ll give your tomorrow but the day afterwards, I want an answer but be warned, I’m going to break that spirit of yours and rebuild you from the ground up if you choose to continue being an invader.”

Zim shivered in fear, does he want to go through with it? He’s always wanted to be an invader, it’s in his Irken blood but he hasn’t accomplished anything to show for it. Zaz’s earlier comment comes to mind and now his Tallest words. Was he prepared at all for being an invader? Did he have the will to to go through with it? 

Blue continues to pet Zim as they quietly sit in the darkness. Blue will admit, she does want Zim to continue, it’s been so long since she’s broken anyone to her satisfaction. Her sadistic tendencies come out but she also wants him to reject her offer because she’ll make him her personal servant like her cute little Zaz, her little Irken to use as she wants. She smirks thinking of the human and how they have uniforms for a person’s role. She found the servant uniforms to be cute but also the human doll clothes were interesting as well. These humans had such interesting armors or clothes as they call it. 

She glances down, what will you choose Zim? 

Blue slowly gets up and leaves before turning and saying, “I’ll await your answer. Have a good rest Zim.”

Zim leans back and thinks back of all his choices. Invader or something else? He’s worked so far and for many years to be an invader but on the other hand, he doesn’t like being a servant. It was beneath him. He was Zim, he was no one servant but his Tallest. Zim can feel himself getting groggy. Before sleep can claim him, deep down, he already knew his answer.


	13. Pre-Test

On his final day of rest, the medical bot checks him over once again. His body has healed almost completely and this last day of rest will be all he’ll need to be 100 percent back to health. It was also the last day to think of an answer. 

Zaz makes his appearance earlier in the day to check up on Zim but he doesn’t say anything and he doesn’t stay long, just long enough to check on Zim and leave for school. 

Zim is relieved he doesn’t have to deal with him. He already has to face his Tallest again with his decision whether he chose the best one for him is debatable.

Zim watches as time passes by, dreading his meeting with his Tallest but he has an inner fire still going. He knew deep down what his fellow Irkens thought of him, he could always hear them whispering wherever he went. He just wanted to be a good Irken soldier but clearly there was something wrong with him. 

“Zim.” Stated Tallest Blue as she enters his room with her hands behind her back and a serious look on her face, “Your time is up. It has been exactly 72 hours or three days on the dot since you’ve been resting. Tell me my little Irken, what is your decision?”

Zim squares his shoulders and walks up to his Tallest, mustering up all his courage, “My Tallest I, Zim, have decided to be an Irken invader. I know I have what it takes and I’m tired of being the laughing stock of my kind. Teach me my Tallest to be the best Irken invader that you can be proud of.”

Silence follows as Blue studies Zim, seeing the determination in his eyes to be an Irken Invader, “Is that so? Then your wish shall be granted, starting tomorrow morning, we begin your training! You won’t be going back to school until I am satisfied with your training.”

Blue turns around and leaves Zim behind, planning on Zim’s training and lessons.

Zim watches as his Tallest leaves, letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, “Few, I was so nervous. Now, I’ll be the greatest Irken invader our kind as ever seen! Wahahaha!”

“You're a fool Zim.” Says a voice from behind.

“Aaaahhh!” Screams Zim in fright as he quickly turns around finding Zaz appearing from the darkness.

Raising an eyebrow, “Zaz, how long were you standing there?”

Zaz ignores his question, “You're going to end up getting killed, you fool. Our Tallest is known to brutally train Irken soldiers. Why do you think she has one of the greatest armies? She trains them until they are either the best or disposed off if they fail.”

“Zim will not fail! I shall prove my worth and gain the love and respect of my Tallest.”

Zaz sighs, wondering why he even bothers, “Well, nice seeing you again Zim.” He walks off to go watch TV with GIR, leaving Zim behind who scoffs at Zaz and his bothersome wisdom.

“He’s just a servant. What does he know? I Zim shall make my Tallest very proud.

The next day, Zim finds himself back on the obstacle course from last time.

“Welcome Zim.” Says Tallest Blue, standing over on the hover board above Zim, “We shall continue our training from last time but this time, I’ve changed the course a bit. Let’s see if you can reach the end this time.”

Blue activates the room’s simulation, the area changes into a scenery. They are outside of a large white building with large letters on top spelling, ‘Demo lab’.

“Today I have prepared a simulation, your goal is to steal blueprints for me. I won’t tell you what they are, you have to figure it out based on the clues I leave you inside. There will be many obstacles in your way and some foes to overcome. The goal is to get me the blueprints. You go in and come back out, handing me my goods. Understand?”

“Easy peasy! Zim can totally handle this!”

Blue smirks sinisterly, “Oh, we’ll see. You may begin now, good luck Zim. I’ll be waiting.”

Zim studies the building in front of him, thinking of how to go about it before shrugging his shoulders and begins to walk through the front door.

When he enters, he can see the front desk with no one around. There was no one inside.

“Mmmm, where is everyone?” Zim says as he looks around, heading toward the front desk where a letter folded up with his name written in bold black sharpie.

Opening the letter, it just says, ‘Bring me the death ray. Figure out where it is.’

“A death ray, that should be easy.” Zim looks and finds a map of the building, figuring out that a death ray would be on the lower levels where the labs are, “this will be a breeze.”

Blue hovers, watching Zim through a screen as he makes his ways to the lower levels. “I don’t know if I should pity the fool or kill him myself.”

Zim finds an elevator to take him down, whistling as he goes. He thought he needed to be more stealthy but it seems it’s just finding the blueprint. 

When the elevator dings to alert Zim of arriving, the doors open to a horrid site. 

Bodies of humans were littering the place, blood all over the walls, human organs ripped out. 

Zim was disgusted, what was going on? Looking left and right to see if there was anyone, Zim quietly looked around and made his way through the human gore that lay before him. 

“Something must have done this unless the Tallest programmed it this way to scare me. Yes, that must be it, it was programmed to scare Zim. There is nothing to be afraid of!”

A distant roar can be heard from somewhere close by. Zim’s eyes widen in terror, “Nevermind, there is something here after all.”

Zim quickly uses his PAK to attach himself to the ceiling, getting as close as he can as he slowly moves to find a lab quickly and get out. 

Finding a room labeled ‘Lab 1’, Zim finds the door locked but easily was able to break the door and enter. 

The lab had chemicals and lab equipment such as microscopes and burners on the tables. Zim looked around but couldn’t find a computer or anything that looked like blueprints. Leaving the room, he looks for another lab but the roar can be heard closer now. 

“Darn, it’s getting closer.” Zim quickly finds another lab but there was no blueprint there. The more labs Zim looks through, the closer the roar until reaching the last lab of the corridor, still on the ceiling Zim sees a vent and goes through it as he looks down to see what creature the roar was coming from. 

What entered was an Irken blood hound covered in human blood. A green creature with purple fuzzy eyes with green saliva dripping down its muzzle. This creature had a PAK on its back. Black large claws and two black horns facing forward to stab through anything in its path. The creature sniffs the floor, looking around. 

Zim hates Irken hounds, they were foul creatures that the army uses as trackers or to kill anything in its path. They were created to kill anything in its path be it Irken or other creatures. Irken hounds are rarely used since they're so hard to control except for the Tallest since they were programmed to only listen to their orders. 

Tallest Blue must have programmed an Irken hound to go after Zim as he looks for the blueprint. 

The creature circles around and continues to sniff the floor before starting to look up, that was Zim’s cue to continue going through the vent, Irken hounds once given orders will stop at nothing to fulfill their orders unless they're killed. 

Zim moves quickly once he hears the hound give a roar and hear a large bang behind him. It must have figured out where he was. 

Seeing a vent that leads down comes in front of Zim and he takes the chance to go down, landing back at the reception desk before quickly running up the stairs as the hound jumps down from the vent, breaking the front desk.

Zim bites his lips to keep from screaming as he pulls himself from the ground toward the ceiling again as he watches the hound run up the stairs, looking back and forth for him. 

Zim covers his mouth to prevent sound from coming from him as the hound sniffs under him before walking down the corridor to continue searching for him. 

As out of sight, Zim sighs in relief before coming back down and slowly backs back down toward the map of the facility. “Where else can I look for the blueprint? Mmmm.”

The labs were in the lower levels but there was nothing there, this floor just contains support staff break rooms, cafeteria and recreational rooms, the upper floors contain offices, conference rooms and boss’s office. Zim raises an eye when he reads ‘Boss’s office’. “That must be where it is? Whoever runs this place must have all the blueprints in their office!”

Zim turns to make his way up the stairs before remembering the Irken hound was on the upper floors. “Darn hound, it’s probably waiting for me. Already knowing I needed to go up, waiting to rope me to shreds but Zim won’t let him. Zim will overcome this Irken hound and be victorious.”

Zim scales back up toward the ceiling before making his way toward the boss’s office. Looking around and scanning for the hound. The hound left bloody prints all over the floor so Zim used that to track its movement. 

Reaching the boss’s office without managing to run into the hound again, Zim studies the door. It seemed like a normal human door that needed a passcode to enter. “Since I, Zim, know that the blueprints are in here, I’ll just blast this door open.”

Zim backs up and blasts the door but it remains intact. “What?” He blasts the door again but it remains intact. “Impossible! This human door should have been blown to bits.” 

The Irken hound’s roar can be heard nearby on Zim’s left side.

Zim narrows his eyes toward the door, getting frustrated but he needs to get away before the blood hound returns. He makes his way toward the right, away from the hound. 

Darn hound was making this harder, Zim needed to come up with a plan. Zim stumbles upon human corpses scattered around the office area. Thinking quickly, he moves a couple of bodies and hides among them, getting their disgusting bodily fluid all over himself but it was necessary to fool the pig.

Curling up into a ball behind two corpses, Zim watches with one eye open as the Irken hounds makes a stop and looks around, sniffing the ground again as he moves around the area, poking at the corpses before moving on. 

Zim tightens his hold on himself as he tries to make himself smaller as the hound gets closer to his location. Hoping that he passes by as he reaches Zim’s location, sniffing the bodies that he was hiding behind. 

For a moment, the hound backs up and stares directly at Zim making him hold his breath, waiting for it to attack or walk on. 

The hound huffs and walks on, turning his back to Zim as it continues its search. 

Once gone for a couple moments, Zim exhales a sigh of relief as he moves the bodies off him and gets up, looking in disgust at his body. He looks around for something to clean himself when he notices a note on the desk saying, ‘Deborah, the boss wants to discuss the upcoming science expo and what we will showcase. He wants you to meet in his office to discuss further details. He says don’t forget your favorite numbers, 2846.’

“Mmm, why would this boss remind Deborah of her favorite number? She would obviously remember them herself since she likes them so much.” Zim throws the letter away as he continues to look around the other desk for clues. 

Blue, who has been watching from a monitor outside along with Zaz, throws her hands up. “How stupid can he be?! The answer was right there!!!”

Zaz says nothing but shakes his head at what he is seeing. Zim will definitely not have it easy when the real training begins. 

Zim wastes time looking for some type of clue to the code to the boss’ office, “Maybe I should try Deborah’s favorite number since that seems to be the only four digit number I could find.”

Zim walks back toward the boss’ office while looking around for the hound, not hearing or seeing a peep of it for a while. Reaching the door, Zim punches in the code and the device switches from red to green indicating that the door was open. 

Entering the office, Zim eyes widened when he notices the hound sitting in front of the desk, staring directly at Zim as if waiting for him to arrive.

“You’ve finally arrived...Zim.” Says a male voice on the chair which is turned around so Zim can’t see who was sitting. 

Zim wasn’t expecting anyone to be here especially for the Irken hound so the person behind the desk must also be controlling the hound meaning to be an Irken behind the desk though the voice sounded very familiar. 

“So you're behind this. The human bodies and the hound. Why?” 

The voice chuckles, “Isn’t it obvious? This is all a test meant to see how well you could complete your mission. Sadly Zim, you don’t do well.”

The Irken hound starts to get up and growl as he slowly approaches Zim. 

Zim slowly backs up until his back hits the door, he tries to open it but it doesn’t open. 

“Zim can do better. I promise my Tallest.” Zim pleads as he shakes and shivers the closer the hound gets.

“Oh Zim, I’m not the Tallest. But hearing you beg for forgiveness is amusing, wouldn’t you say, ha Zim.” The voice finishes as they turn their chair around, revealing Dib in the chair with his hands together with an amused expression, watching as the hound gangs up on Zim. It’s horn is getting closer and closer to impaling Zim.

“You truly are a failure Zim, it’s no wonder your kind wanted to dispose of you on this planet but don’t worry, I’ll make sure to keep you company.”

Zim screams as the hound charges at him as Dib laughs uncontrollably.


	14. Continued Failure

Zim was floating in a sea of darkness, his body numb to all feeling as he tried to awaken. ‘What happened?’ Thought Zim as he slowly comes into consciousness. 

“Zi-, Z-I, Zi-, Zim,” a voice echoes in the darkness and through the foggy ness of his mind. 

“Wha…?” Says Zim groggily, feeling his body start to awaken and his mind clear. 

“Finally awake, I see,” says a voice from above him. Zim opens his eyes but hisses in pain at the bright light beaming down directly on his eyes. Blinking a couple times, his vision clears as he stares directly at his Tallest who is hovering above him, looking down from her hoverboard.

“Good, you're not too damaged,” says Blue as she lands her hoverboard and makes her way to Zim, “You got very lucky there Zim. You almost got torn apart by the Irken hound if I didn’t cancel the program in time. I must say, Dib made a better invader than you and he is human. What does that tell me? Mmmm.”

Zim snaps out of whatever daze and quickly gets up to focus on his Tallest, “I was doing well my Tallest. Irken hounds are monstrous creatures and totally unfair to pit against and Dib is an inferior human who had control of the creature. Why was he there anyways? The simulation was set against me!”

Blue ignores his yell and circles around him, “And why is that Zim? Is it to show me where you're at? To prove to you not to underestimate your enemy and be prepared for all situations even through the unlikely situations? Find solutions to reach your objective? Your arrogance shall be your downfall and I’m going to be the Irken to rid of it for you and get you off this high horse you’ve seen be placed yourself.”

“But Tall-,” started Zim but Blue cuts him off, “I have what I need, tomorrow we truly start your training.” Blue bends down, towering over Zim, “Next time, I won’t stop the simulator. Understand?”

Zim gulps and submissively nods, watching his Tallest lean back and walk away with their arms behind their back.

Zim will prove himself, he silently vows. Zim is the superior invader and he will prove it to his Tallest and show Dib his place. 

His Tallest kept her word, starting the next day, Blue forces Zim in all sorts of situations and leaves him to fend for himself. He hasn’t seen the simulation of Dib or the Irken hound but Zim was sure she was going to unleash them at some point. 

Zim took the challenges as he always did, foolishly and without thinking, injuring himself when it could have been avoided just to impress his Tallest but Blue shook her head in disappointment, mumbling each day as Zim continued to fail session after session. 

A week passes by before Zim, sits down and thinks about his failure, already noticing his Tallest disappointment in him. He had to do something but what? Why was he failing? 

“What is wrong with me? Why am I failing?” Zim says out loud as he thinks and thinks but can’t find a solution.

“It’s because you're an idiot and don’t think before you act.” Said a voice from above. 

Zim screams in fright before looking up and seeing Zaz on the ceiling using his PAK. 

“What the..? Zaz, what do you mean? What has Zim been doing wrong?” Questioned Zim.

Zaz raises an eyebrow as he lowers himself down, “You don’t think things through. You've got to analyze the situation and make plans based upon the information you gather. You just charge in head first, making it easy to beat you. You don’t plan or have the stamina to beat your foes and reach your goal. You're just wasting your and our Tallest time if you're not gonna learn, you're just a failure Zim. Everyone on Irk knows that. It’s why you were sent here in the first place, did you never think about that.”

Zim deep down knew b he didn’t have to like it, “I am a great Irken invader. I’ll prove it! What do you know anyways? You're just a servant!”

Zaz laughs and laughs at Zim’s outburst. Zim stares with wide eyes, not sure what was wrong with him. Did he accidentally break Zaz.

“Why are you laughing at Zim?! Did I say something funny?”

“Oh, it’s nothing. I just thought of something funny that had nothing to do with you,” as if Zaz was a simple servant, What a fool, “if you want to improve, look back on what you’ve done and fix it. It’s quite simple. If you need help, I guess I can lend a hand but only if you apologize for calling me a servant.”

Zim scoffs, “As if, Zim doesn't need your help. I can do this all on my own.”

“Whatever you say Zim…” Zaz says as he gets back up on the ceiling, disappearing through a vent. 

Zim watches him go, thinking about rewatching what he’s done. “Maybe I should rewatch but I am not apologizing to that servant!”

Rewatching his actions, Zim smacks his head at his stupidity. “Of course, I should be doing this instead of this! The Tallest must be proud once I show her my progress.”

The next simulation had shown some improvement of Zim’s skills but he still ended up failing and gaining fewer injuries. Blue has had enough, “You truly are worthless! How many times has it been since you’ve started training? You haven’t accomplished anything yet you somehow survive. Truly your unique in that regard Zim. One more time! One more chance to truly show me my time isn’t being wasted,” Blue towers over Zim with an angry expression, “One more time and you're through. You understand?”

Zim nods his head quickly as he watches his Tallest March away in anger. Once gone, he sighs in relief but frowns and looks down at his hands. “Why am I just a failure?”

“It’s because you don’t learn from your mistakes.” Answers Zaz who drops down behind Zim, scathing him.

“Ready with your apology Zim or be shamed for the rest of your pitiful existence?”

Zim looks down at his hands and swallows his pride, “Yes, i-I’m s-s-s-sorry Zaz for calling you a simple servant. Please help me improve myself.”

Zaz smiles as he knocks out Zim and takes his body down to the levels of the base as he tell his Tallest that Zim will not be available for a couple days as he plans on how to train him.

Deep in space, Taz is leaning back and relaxing as her ship sails across toward the planet Earth. “Ship, what is our estimated time of arrival?” Asked Taz, they’ve been flying through space for 5 Irken cycles or 25 earth days.

“We should arrive in 5 Earth months.” Answers the ship. 

Taz grimaces, the Armada was much further from the planet than she thought but no matter, the plan is still going in motion and smoothly. Soon, she shall be with her Tallest and Zim shall be in her grasp. She can feel the anticipation growing the closer she gets. “Ship, is there a way we can get there faster?”

The ship pauses to calculate before responding, “We can get there in 2 months if I redirect power to my thrusters but be warned, it will exhaust my power core and I will need an estimated 1 human week to recharge.”

“Do it!” Orders Taz, her ship confirms and gives a lurch as its speed increases as an incoming message appears on her screen. Tax opens the message and reads it quickly, smiling at the update. Her Tallest will be very pleased.


End file.
